Ament
by New Aru
Summary: esto es un AU de gundan wing que escribimos entre mi siser y yo, no creo que se asemeje mucho a la historia original pero eso es lo bueno de los Au w, bienes una historia oscura y que pretende ser entretenida, jos soy mala para los resúmenes , leanla y di


ATENCIÓN: Los personajes que aparecen en este fic no nos pertenecen, sino que son propiedad de la serie Gundam Wing, algunos personajes que harán presencia secundaria en la historia son producto de nuestra imaginación, así como todos los sucesos en esta trama cualquier, parecido o semejanza con asociaciones o hechos reales es pura coincidencia ( ¿o no?). Esta historia se cataloga en el género yaoi (Lemon).1x2, 3x4.

**A-Ment**

**Capítulo 1: Y que más da.**

-Todavía hoy, 700 años mortales después, somos incapaces de olvidar lo que sucedió aquel día.

-¿Sigo sin explicarme por qué has descendido para hablar conmigo?- la miró el muchacho rubio que estaba sentado frente a ella dejando que su pierna colgando por el bordillo de la terraza.

-Es el año indicado, la fecha de despertar se acerca y las órdenes son inmutables. Incluso para un ángel desterrado como tú.

-De nuevo Treize obsesionado con el poder.

-Omito comentarios, tú y yo ya lo conocemos- comentó la muchacha de larga cabellera rubia.-¿Lo entiendes verdad?

-Sí- exclamó cabizbajo- Jamás olvidaré aquel día, está clavado en mi mente y en mi corazón para toda la eternidad.

El muchacho apretó con fuerza el prisma de cuarzo azul que adornaba su cuello como si fuese un colgante y miró al cielo que parecía arder, dando paso al sol a que amaneciese. Se levantó y suspiró fijando sus ojos color agua en la intensidad del firmamento mientras la muchacha se apoyaba cariñosamente en sus hombros.

-Han pasado 700 años de tu encierro inmortal, el año señalado ha llegado, muy pronto despertarás Wing, muy pronto tus alas se extenderán de nuevo sobre la faz de la Tierra y serás libre.

-Entonces- murmuró la chica de una manera en la que su acompañante no podía oírla- la rebelión en el cielo comenzará. Porque tú eres la llave a nuestra salvación o aniquilación.- desvió la vista dejándola vagar por entre las casas doradas por los rayos del sol y suspiró- Tú que ahora eres un simple mortal ¿Dónde te encuentras?

Se había levantado una mañana realmente buena sobre la ciudad de "Colonias" y los más perezosos en madrugar decidían ponerse en marcha cuando un coche de aspecto lujoso cruzó con decisión las calles desiertas.

-Cariño espero que estés bien en este instituto- dijo dulcemente una mujer bastante joven como para ser la madre del chico.- Yo siento mucho tener que trasladarnos tanto por mi trabajo y ¡ah¡Tienes mal el cuello de la camisa! –añadió nerviosamente mientras arreglaba su ropa con bruscos tirones.

- No tienes de que preocuparte. Ni de la camisa –contestó el muchacho de pelo acastañado y ojos violáceos, mientras apartaba las manos de la mujer de su ropa- ni del instituto. La verdad no me importan los cambios, estoy bien.

-¿En serio?- preguntó aun no muy convencida-¿y tú hermana? De aquí a un tiempo lleva un trayecto muy callada.

-¿Mi hermana?- preguntó con ironía mientras miraba hacía una muchacha algo más alta que él y el pelo corto y oscuro que permanecía dormida en el auto.- Bueno, digamos que ella está soñando.

La mujer miró a la muchacha y sonrió, no evitó pensar que en aquel sitio las cosas les irán mejor que antes. Se inclinó hacía delante de manera que la parte superior de su cuerpo sobresaliese en medio de los asientos delanteros y le aclaró al conductor los pasos para llegar al centro escolar.

Una vez llegaron, la muchacha ahora despierta se despidió de su madre con un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla mientras todavía permanecía en el interior del cochazo, luego abrió la puerta, tomó su cartera colocándola por un asa sobre su hombro derecho y salió del automóvil. El chico repitió el procedimiento pero cuando se disponía a salir su madre lo agarró por un brazo y acercó su oído a su boca.

-Por favor, te lo pido por favor-comenzó suplicante la mujer- no vuelvas a hacer que te echen. Por favor de este instituto no.

-Que si mamá.

-No, prométemelo.-Ordenó con el talante serio.

-Bien, te lo prometo si así quedas más tranquila. Y ahora ¿ me dejarás marchar? No me gustaría llegar tarde el primer día de clase.

-Sí, sí, claro mi pequeño. Hasta pronto mis niños- gritó con el coche en marcha- Cariño- grito señalando a la chica- cuida de tu hermano, y tú- añadió en dirección al chico- no olvides que me has hecho una promesa. Volveré para recogeros- gritó casi ausente en la lejanía.

-Siempre dice lo mismo.- Comentó la jovencita arreglándose el pequeño flequillo que sobresalí de su gorro.

-Pero nunca lo hace- concluyó la frase con una sonrisa el jovencito.

- Bien- suspiró la muchacha contemplando la gigantesca construcción que se correspondía al instituto en el que desde ahora serían instruidos.- "El instituto Gundam es un centro para chicos de diversas nacionalidades donde serán instruidos en las materias esenciales de sus propias culturas y en las básicas de las otras. Es un centro con un gran nivel educativo, estricta disciplina en los peores casos, buena convivencia, alto nivel cultural, didáctico y deportivo que ha otorgado ala historia grandes hombres a los ámbitos sociales. En el Instituto Gundam se defienden los valores de libertad, igualdad, saber y respeto y queremos que todos nuestros alumnos se vean y apoyen como hermanos. Somos muy estrictos en nuestras normas y pedimos únicamente que estas sean obedecidas y respetadas sin ninguna vacilación. Somos una institución moderna para los tiempos que corren y sus hijos no estarán en mejores manos."-leyó en voz alta la jovencita, de un panfleto que sujetaba en la mano.- Definitivamente esto me parece más un centro militar que un instituto pero¡que le vamos a hacer! Una cosa me ha quedado clara.- Dijo sonriente a su hermano- Hay que seguir las normas.

-¿Cuales son?

-ah, eso no lo dice.

-¿Cómo pretenden entonces que sigamos unas normas que desconocemos?

Su hermana se encogió de hombros y luego agarró el pelo del muchacho.

-Quizás tengas que cortarte esa trenza. Tienes el pelo muy largo y no es el clásico look de tío por aquí.

-¡Mi trenza-gritó enfurecido mientras liberaba el mechón de pelo de las captoras manos de su hermana- ni de coña¡Qué se corten ellos lo que tengan¿No te jode?

-¡He! Que estaba de broma. Pero es algo muy probable.- Se burló de nuevo.

No muy lejos de allí dos muchachos observaban divertidos la cómica escena.

-¿Serán nuevos?- preguntó uno de ellos que era moreno de cabello recogido en una pequeña coleta y rasgos asiáticos.

-¿Tú qué crees?- respondió de forma sarcástica su compañero, algo más alto con el pelo acastañado y los ojos verdes.- Yo no los había visto antes…

-Ya lo sé tío- interrumpió el chino- solo era la manera de comenzar la conversación la conversación.

-Una, no la, una. Siempre haces igual.

- Siempre haces lo mismo tío¡qué no estamos en clase! A veces me pregunto el porqué soy amigo de un tío tan coñazo.- Se quejó sarcásticamente.

-Y yo el porqué sigo aguantando tus groserías.- Los dos se miraron durante un rato y luego saltaron en carcajadas.- ¿Qué te parece si vamos a presentarnos?

-Si muy bien desde lejos no aprecio bien si hay alguna maciza que llevarse al huerto.-dijo lleno de emoción.

-¿Por qué siempre piensas en lo mismo? Donde esté una buena conversación…

-Sí, sí, Hombre yo te regalo todas las conversaciones que quieras; pero me haría mudo por mojar.

-Eres un cerdo.- Redijo sonriendo.

-No, solo listo.

-Como prefieras. Se que no es bueno discutir contigo, tu mollera es más cerrada que una roca. Y ahora- continuó dando por zanjada la conversación anterior.- ¿Vamos a ir?

-No se tú, pero yo sí.

-Lo primero es dar una buena impresión.

-Tomaré nota.-Añadió de manera burlona el de pelo negro.

Mientras los otros dos muchachos nuevos parecían haber terminado su pequeña discusión más en broma que en serio, ellos se las acercaban para entablar una conversación.

-¿Por cierto, en qué clase estás?- Dijo ella parando con facilidad una de los derechazos que su hermano le lanzara en broma.

-¿Yo?-Contestó confundido.- No lo sé.

-Pues lee el papelito que te mandaron, stupid.

-¿Qué papel? No se de que me hablas.

-Este papel- le dijo mostrándole una hojita de color azulado-Aquí pone que estoy en la clase 1-F.- Añadió triunfante la muchacha.

-Entonces yo estaré en la misma.- Concluyó de la misma manera el joven trenzado.

-Es posible pero sería mejor asegurarnos. Yo tengo que repetir un curso pero sigo estando más adelantada que el resto. Aquí las distribuciones por clase son diferentes y – hizo una pausa- algo extrañas, creo.-Aseguró con cara extrañada.

-Pues entonces ¿cómo podría saberlo?

-Eso no…-Pero no pudo acabar la frase porque los muchachos que antes los estaban observando llegaron junto a ellos.

-Buenos días- comenzó el más alto de los dos- me llamo Trowa Barton, estoy en la clase B, bueno- sonrió amablemente- en 1ºB. Y este chinito-dijo señalando al muchacho de pelo y ojos oscuros.- es…

-Se presentarme- le interrumpió- y no me llames chinito- luego se dirigió a los dos novatos.- Mi nombre es Chang Wufei, pero todos me llaman Wufei.

Los dos jóvenes extranjeros miraron extrañados a los dos chicos que se presentaban algo temerosa. Todavía no eran muy buenos en el idioma aunque en su casa siempre les habían instruido en los más básicos.

-Ah, hi¡ MI nombre es Hilde y este es mi hermano Duo, acabamos de llegar a la ciudad. Nuestra madre viaja mucho por asuntos de negocios.

-Ah, estupendo. Aunque creo que para vosotros no tanto ¿verdad?- exclamó meditabundo Wufei.

-Pero que perspicaz eres amigo.-le dijo de manera irónica su amigo.

-Y bien ¿en que clases estais?- preguntó el chino.

-What?- dijeron confusos los dos muchachos.

-A lo que Wufei se refiere es que si ya sabeis vuestra asignación de aula. Yo, como ya dije estoy en 1ºB, mi amigo en 1ºE.

-Ah, sorry, todavía equivocamos algo el idioma. Ya sabeis la falta de costumbre- se excusó sonriente el joven Duo.

-¿entonces? – les apresuró el moreno.

-Yo estoy en 1ºF, pero mi hermano; bueno- dijo mirando divertida al chico- él perdió la indicación.

-No hay problema- se adelanto Trowa- Pueden indicártelo con gusto en Secretaría o el Despacho del director.

-Mucha gracias por la información pero…

-No sabes como llegar ¿verdad?- le dijo Trowa.

-Yes.- Contestó sonriente.

-Tienes que seguir las indicaciones del mapa. El camino es casi todo en línea recta salvo algunos giros a la derecha.

-Gracias y ¿Dónde está el mapa?- dijo pasando uno de sus dedos sobre los labios.

-Por ahí tienes uno-continuó la explicación Wufei mientras se llevaba a la hermana de Duo en la dirección contraria.- Haz caso de lo que te dio Trowa, no tiene perdida, yo me ocupo de guiar a tu hermanita.- Y diciendo esto le dio la espalda para dirigirse a ella.-¿ estabas en la clase F. no? Yo estoy en la E, queda en el mismo pasillo que la mía ¿ qué te parece si vamos juntos?

-¿Por qué no?- contestó alegre la muchacha y se despidió de su hermano con la mano.

-Será mejor que yo vaya con ellos.- aseguró Trowa- Por el bien de tu hermana.

-Sí, bueno, ve con ella.

Y tras acabar de oír las palabras de su nuevo amigo se despidió y salió corriendo tras los otros dos.

Duo se quedó un largo tiempo parado mirando al mapa sin ver nada; claro que podía entenderlo pero había sufrido uno de sus lapsus y desvaríos mentales quedando totalmente en blanco. Memorizó el camino con gran rapidez y se dispuso a seguir cuando, de repente, al girar la primera esquina chocó de improvisto con algo o alguien qu eprovocó un gran estruendo. Se frotó molesto la frente donde había llevado el golpe y miró a ver con lo que había chocado.

En el suelo, cubierto de libros de aspecto pesado, se hallaba un muchacho de apariencia frágil, de piel blanca, ojos azul verdoso que recordaban a lo profundo de las aguas del Caribe y una fina cabellera rubia parcialmente ondulada. A simple vista se podía pensar que era muy joven pero por lo títulos de los libros que levaba, o era superdotado o más mayor de lo que aparentaba. El jovencito también había quedado aturdido por el golpe y, después de darse cuenta de lo que había pasado, se levantó alterado y sonrojado.

-¡Oh lo siento, lo siento mucho, de veras! Yo, oh, yo no…- el rubio parecía asustado y tremendamente avergonzado, decía toda esa sarta de palabras incoherentes intentando recoger todos los libros con gran rapidez.

-No-le interrumpió Duo- he sido yo quien ha pasado sin mirar.¿Permíteme que te ayude?

-No hace falta, gracias. Y dejemos que lo del golpe fue cosa de los dos.

-O.K.- sonrió el americano tendiéndole un libro de tapas duras color marrón.-Por cierto, me llamo Duo Maxwel, acabo de legar a la ciudad.

-¡Un novato!-exclamó el rubio con entusiasmo posando la gran cantidad de libros sobre el alfeizar de la ventana-¡Yo también soy nuevo! Llegué ayer con mi familia, asuntos de negocios, ya sabes. Mi nombre es Quatre Raberba Winner, pero puedes llamarme Quatre.

-Nice to meet you.- Le tendió mano para que este la estrechara.

-Je- le sonrió mientras se l estrechaba- Creo que he tenido suerte.

-¿Por qué?- quiso saber Duo, que tenía de afortunado haberse chocado con él.

-Supongo que irás en dirección al despacho del director. Tú, bueno ¿tú podrías guiarme? Es que no soy muy habilidoso- Bajó la cabeza, de nuevo totalmente colorado, con qué rapidez se avergüenza este chico-, la verdad soy muy torpe y no tengo sentido de la orientación, a demás de que todavía no manejo mucho el idioma, leerlo, claro y entonces, me preguntaba si tú…

-Claro- aceptó el trenzado gustoso- No hay problema, es mejor ir bien acompañado que solo.- Aclaró ayudándose a cargar con los libros.

-¿Sabes? Creo que el refrán no era así exactamente. Pero,…, no importa.

-Si me permites una pregunta.

-Sí¿cómo no?

-¿Si llegaste ayer y no sabes en que clase estás ¿qué haces con tantos libros?-Comentó curioso ojeando la pila que ahora cargaba él.

-os cogí en la Biblioteca. Me encanta leer de todo. Me apasiona saberlo todo sobre todo, soy un curioso ¿qué le voy a hacer?- suspiró Quatre.

-¿La biblioteca¿Sabes donde queda?

-Sí, como en obvio.-Hizo una pausa y lo miró sonriente a los ojos aunque después volvió a bajar la mirada.-Por favor no te rías de lo que te voy a contar.

-Claro no me reiré, oh, bueno, intentaré no reírme. No se si será posible, no paro de sonreír. Es un rictus¿ves?- se señaló a la cara- Ya lo he hecho de nuevo.

-Eres muy simpático Duo- rió el joven rubio- me agrada tu presencia.

-Y bien ¿ qué me ibas a contar?-bajó la voz- Yo también soy un cotilla.

-Sí, sí, ahora te lo cuento, pero no es gran cosa, más bien es una tontería.

-Pues entonces no te hagas de rogar.

-Ayer cuando vine estuve buscando el despacho del director, pues no mandaron a mi casa el informe con la información de lo que necesitaría y en que clase me situaría. Pero como ya te conté soy muy malo en estas cosas y acabé por perderme, no te exagero pasé por la entrada unas cinco veces, incluso casi me encierran cuando cerraron el centro. Soy de lo que no hay- se rió de si mismo-, fue en una de esas vueltas donde hayé la biblioteca y la verdad, aunque no parece gran cosa al principio está muy completa.

-Te creo- asintió mirando la gran cantidad de libros que ambos llevaban.

-Bien entonces ¿por donde se va?

-Tenemos que seguir todo este pasillo y luego tornar a la derecha una vez allí seguir todo recto; como me dijeron antes, no tiene pérdida.

-Entonces ¿vamos?

Los dos novatos tomaron el camino que el más alto de los dos había dicho y pronto llegaron al final del pasillo, pero cuál fue la sorpresa para ambos al no hallar allí el despacho que buscaban. Quatre ya empezaba desesperarse pensando en su sexta vez perdido por esos pasillos cuando Duo vio otro mapa. Ambos se pusieron a leerlo, bueno más bien Duo lo leía y Quatre observaba. Duo le dijo que según el mapa había dos salas de esas como las que buscaban, así que finalmente Quatre decidió que se dividieran y el que se equivocase diera la vuelta para reunirse con el otro. Así lo hicieron, Quatre tomó a la derecha y Duo a la izquierda.

Caminó un rato por un estrecho pasillo, algo descuidado y sumido en las tinieblas. Por su mente pasó de forma fugaz y razonable que un despacho tan importante como el de el director del centro no debería estar en un lugar así; pero la curiosidad le embargaba y como se dice"la curiosidad mató al gato". Al final del pasillo encontró una puerta semi abierta con un letrero en el que podía leerse "Dir", "Director", pensó el trenzado y se dispuso a abrir la puerta. Cosa que le fue imposible llevar a cabo porque una sombra se avalanzó sobre él apartándolo bruscamente del lugar. UN escalofrío recorrió todo su cuerpo al notar el fuerte apretón que le hacía daño a la muñeca; quiso protestar pero la profunda voz calmada que oyó le cortó el aliento.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le dijo el muchacho que le había capturado. Todavía no podía distinguirlo bien, pues su cuerpo permanecía cubierto por la oscuridad.

-Yo, er…well, buscaba el despacho del dir…

-¿El despacho del director? Aquí no es- contestó el muchacho misterioso sin apenas dejar terminar al asustado y sorprendido Duo.- Por aquí.

Sin soltarle la muñeca lo condujo por el mismo pasillo en tinieblas hasta que la luz que se colaba por la ventana los bañó a ambos por completo. El americano contempló a su violento guiador. A simple vista parecía un chico de su misma edad bastante bien parecido y en forma pero la expresión seria de su cara le hacía dudar en la posibilidad de que fuese mayor que él. Tenía la piel morena y de aspecto suave, el pelo desordenado y rebelde, sobre todo el flequillo; sus rasgos eran salvajes y descarados¿serías él así? Cuando Duo se preguntaba todo aquello el muchacho de aspecto peligroso se giró bruscamente para mirarle directamente a los ojos. Fue entonces cuando descubrió un enfrentamiento contra esos ojos azul cobalto desprovistos de fondo alguno ¿por qué aquella mirada tan fría le pareció sumamente penetrante y le dio la impresión de que si quería podía leer su mente?

-Aquí- señaló a una puerta el muchacho- Esto es el despacho del director.

-Gracias, pero ¿podrías soltarme? Me haces daño.

El muchacho no contestó le soltó son un seco golpe y se marchó por otro pasillo.

-Deberías tener cuidado con ese chico.

Quatre se encontraba a sus espaldas ojeando uno de sus muchos libros.

-¿Por qué¿Es peligroso?- Preguntó masajeándose la mano, verdaderamente ese chico le había hecho daño.

-Eso dicen-contestó quitándose importancia.- Yo no se mucho pero eso fue de lo primero que me advirtieron.

-Si tú l dices- añadió mirando el lugar por donde se había marchado el chico que lo guiara hasta allí- puede que solo sea tímido.

-Sí, tímido, como tú digas- cerró su libro y se levantó, lo miró preocupado y luego chasqueó los dedos frente a su cara para sacarlo de sus pensamientos y traerlo de nuevo a la realidad.

-¿Entramos? Después de todo a eso hemos venido.

-Sí, sí, entremos.

Los dos novatos entraron tímidamente en el despacho después de petar y pedir permiso a los ocupantes de este, al no escuchar ninguna negativa les impulsó a pasar. El interior del cuarto estaba decorado con muebles de tonos marrones, caoba y claros. Había dispersados por el cuarto muchos trofeos, diplomas y fotos que parecían antiguas. Los dos muchachos se quedaron embelesados por la decoración del cuarto. Pronto se dieron cuenta de que no se encontraban solos en ese cuarto, un hombre de aspecto no muy mayor con el pelo largo de color rubio platino les saludó amablemente, apoyado sobre la mesa.

-Si ¿queriais algo?

-¿El director?- preguntó Quatre en voz baja.

-No está en este momento. Pero puedo ayudaros yo. Decidme ¿qué queréis?- dijo acercándose a ellos.

-Podría decirnos cuál es nuestra clase, es que somos nuevos.

-No hay problema- les indicó que se acercasen hasta el ordenador, luego él se sentó-¿cuál es tu nombre muchacho?-le preguntó a Duo.

-Duo, señor, Duo Maxwell.

-Bien, espera un momento.- buscó los datos en el ordenador y luego dijo-Duo, tu clase es la G. Y ahora tú- dijo señalando con su mirada al jovencito rubio.

-Yo, me llamo Quatre Rabeaba Winner.

-Ajá, tú también estas en la clase G.

-¡Bien!-gritaron los dos chicos agarrándose de las manos.

-Bueno, me alegro por vuestra felicidad pero si habéis con vuestras preguntas acabado ¿podríais iros? Es que estamos muy ocupados.

-A, sí, sí, no hay problema.- dijo algo cortado el americano

Le dieron las gracias al hombre y se marcharon en dirección ala clase, pero al salir se dieron cuenta de que no sabían por donde ir. El hombre que les había tratado tan amablemente antes salió por la puerta y les indicó que ahora otro alumno les ayudaría allegar a su aula. En eses momentos el muchacho de aspecto peligroso pasó por cerca suya.

-Hey tú- llamó la atención del muchacho moreno- puedes acompañarles hasta la clase de 1ºG

-Sí señor- contestó sin apenas mirarles- seguidme. -Les indicó y comenzó a andar con paso apresurado.

Quatre y Duo le seguían acelerando su paso normal. Duo admiraba el cuerpo del muchacho, seguro que practicaba algún deporte sino como explicaría esa tan buena bien formada constitución.

-Es extremadamente raro.-le comentó en voz baja su nuevo amigo.

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó curioso acercándose más para así poder oír con facilidad la tenue voz de Quatre.

-Sí. Me lo han dicho. Va solo a todos los lados y los ratos libres se los pasa leyendo en un banco o en el pabellón.

-¿Y eso qué tiene de raro?

-Bueno que lee los libros al revés. Aunque si tengo que dar mi opinión; yo no me lo creo.

-Puede que su manera reservada de actuar sea por un problema.

-Puede pero también se rumorea de que lo han echado de muchos otros centros. Debe ser uno de esos macarras sin sentido.-concluyó de manera convencida el rubio.

-¿Macarra?- Duo no pudo evitar escapar unas bajas risillas debido a la expresión. Eso le hizo pensar en la clase de familia que debía de tener Quatre.

-Ya hemos llegado.- dijo de manera seca el muchacho de ojos cobalto.

Duo y Quatre entraron en el aula seguidos por el chico el cual cogió una carpeta de debajo de un escritorio y marchó sin decirles nada. Quatre corrió hacía los ventanales y se apoyó contra el cristal.

-Interesante.- dijo de manera meditabunda.

-¿Cómo?- le preguntó Duo acercándose a su amigo y compañero de clase el cual observaba como el muchacho moreno recibía un fajo de billetes de otro chico supuestamente de los cursos superiores.

-El chico que nos acompañó tiene una conducta muy interesante. Es, como lo diría…- Sujetó su mentón con la mano y apoyó esta en la mesa donde antes había colocado los libros.

-Misterioso,

-Si eso, misterioso. Ese muchachote intriga.

-A mi también y…-dudó un momento en proseguir pero luego siguió algo en tono más leve- me da lastima.

-¿Qué tal si lo investigamos¿Sabes? Adoro los detectives, bueno, las novelas de detectives, es que las devoro. Siempre quise verme involucrado en un caso semejante a los que se cuentan en esas historias. Nosotros podríamos jugar a detectives y él sería nuestro primer caso.

-Me parece una buena idea, así podríamos ayudarle.-concluyó con alegría Duo sin medir el tono de su voz a lo que Quatre respondió con una pícara sonrisa que el trenzado no vio.

El profesor entró y todos los alumnos se alzaron a saludarlo, luego volvieron a tomar asiento. El maestro instó a que se presentasen los dos nuevos alumnos de la clase. Duo descubrió con agrado que no era el único americano de la clase y gracias a la presentación de Quatre pudo saber que este era árabe y le pareció muy divertido la realidad de que el único hijo natural que tenían sus padres fuese rubio, ya que las 29 hermanas mayores de su amigo era de pelo oscuro y habían nacido in Vitro. Poco después de que su teacher comenzase a darles la materia del día, Quatre y Duo volvieron a sus delirios detectivescos, en ese momento una muchacha de larga cabellera dorada y ojos azules les postró delante un libro de literatura universal.

-Buenos días- se presentó sonriente- me llamo Reelina Darlian, soy la delegada de clase, presidenta del club de debate y literatura, así como la jefa de animadoras. Mi presentación puede ser abrumante, pero es todavía más abrumante mi conocimiento por Heero Yuy.- les guiñó un ojo y se escondió juntos con ellos tras el gran libro de texto.

-¿HeeroYuy?-preguntaron a coro los dos novatos.

-Sí, el muchacho que os trajo hasta aquí. Os ví muy interesados en él. Y si hay alguien que sepa cosas ciertas sobre ese macizorro, esa soy yo.

-Deduzco por ese calificativo que el muchacho es de tu agrado- insinuó Quatre cortésmente.

-Así es. Al principio me llamaba su talante serio, distante y misterioso. Intenté ligármelo pero nada-hizo una pausa y cambió de tono- os aseguro que ese chico es un témpano de hielo, nunca nadie se había resistido a mi antes, así que…

-Te lo tomaste como algo personal.

-Chí, un punto para el americano,- coreó- pero él nada. Muchas veces me ha amenazado de muerte y en una ocasión llevó acabo una de sus amenazas.

-¿Qué pasó?-preguntó emocionado Duo.-Me lanzó de la terraza de un edificio abajo. Por suerte ese día estaban los limpiadores repasando las ventanas y me caí sobre el andamio que estaba a unos dos metros.

-Supongo que él ya lo sabía.

-No. ES muy violento y peligroso si Heero Yuy dice que va a matarte de seguro lo hará así que más te vale tomarle en serio.

-Pero ¿y tú?-Insistió Quatre.

-Yo, bueno. Hace tiempo que caí bajo su embrujo no me importaría morir en sus manos mientras sea él quien me mate. Se que puedo sonar loca pero desde que esos ojos cobalto me atravesaron no puedo olvidarme de él.

-Admiro tu decisión yo no sería capaz de amar hasta tal extremo.- se deprimió Quatre.

-No te preocupes lo mío por He-chan es más bien una obsesión enfermiza.

-¿He-chan?-preguntó divertido Duo.

- A claro vosotros no sois de por aquí. Es un apelativo cariñoso, aunque si no quieres morir nunca se lo digas a la cara.

-Lo tendré en cuenta. ¿Así que He-chan?- se dijo para si mismo.

-ah, antes de que se me olvide. Esta noche doy una fiesta en mi casa, vendrá todo el mundo¿por qué no os acercáis? Podéis avisar a los que querías.

-¿También irá ese chico Heero?- preguntó curioso Quatre.

-No lo se, siempre lo invitó pero jamás ha venido. Sería genial que esta vez viniera.

-Eso espero. Sería bueno para la investigación.

-O.K.- afirmó la chica guiñando un ojo.

Luego sonó el timbre que daba paso al tiempo de descanso, pues los dos novatos se habían pasado las dos horas anteriores buscando al director.

Duo y su nuevo amigo se despidieron de Reelina, la cual iba al baño a mojarse la cara porque tenía calor, y se marcharon por el pasillo. Frente al gran portalón de la entrada estaban parados Hilde, Trowa y Wufei, los cuales debían de estar hablando de algo muy divertido pues Hilde no paraba de reir. Duo se acercó a ellos y les presentó a su nuevo amigo. Hechas las presentaciones Duo se separó un poco del grupo con su hermana y le preguntó:

-¿Compartís la asignatura de E.F. con otra clase?

-¿Por qué me preguntas eso?- dijo ella confundida.

-Te ví por la ventana de mi clase- hablaba rápido y sin pausas y lo más raro, no sabía por qué-, por cierto estoy en 1º G, y bueno vi a un chico moreno que me ayudó en el pasillo, yo, bueno-miró hacia abajo- quería darle las gracias pero no sabía su clase.-pero que bien mentía, su hermana se conmoviera por su dulce actuación de niño bueno y…

-¿estas en la clase G? Ah-dijo meditando- entonces mamá hizo que pasasen tu expediente sin "los apuntes extra". Eres el mimadito de la señora, Duo.-se burló.

-Eso no importa ahora- dijo molesto- El chico¿qué si es de tu clase, ese chico?

-¿Qué chico?-exclamó distraída.

-El moreno.

-¿Qué chico moreno?

-¡El chico moreno que estaba corriendo contigo!- gritó perdiendo la paciencia.

-Conmigo no corría nadie-vio como la cara de Duo se ponía roja de ira-Que sí, hombre.ES de miclase, pero creo que es de tu edad.

-¿Entonces que hace en tu clase?

-No che. Bueno ahora volvemos con los chicos, esa nenaza rubia que trajiste se come a Trowa con los ojos.

-No te metas con Quatre.

-Bueno, bueno, solo era una broma.-rió ella dándole una palmadita en la espalda.

Volvieron con los otros y los ojos negros de Wufei se iluminaron de alegría, un segundo más con esos Friáis de la cultura y se volvería loco.

-¿Y, de que hablabais?-Preguntó cariñosa Hilde agarrándose del brazo de Trowa.

-Pues de lo meticuloso que es el artista gótico, en lo referido a pintura.-dijo Trowa con una dulce sonrisa palmeando la mano d e la muchacha que le aferraba del brazo derecho.

-Sí, por muy minúscula que sea la imagen se coge una lupa se puede diferenciar con claridad cada detalle del objeto o persona. ¡Mira que incluso utilizaban pinceles de una sola cerda!-añadió Quatre emocionado.

Wufei aguantó una carcajada al oír lo que había dicho el rubio ¿se estaría burlando de ella? Hilde puso una cara estraña que corroboró su hermano. Al ver esta reacción por parte de sus compañeros, Quatre se avergonzó de lo que había dicho y de cómo había actuado, y rojo como un tomate agachó la cabeza. Trowa le levantó la cara y le sonrió asintiendo con la cabeza levemente.

-Hilde- sus piró. ¿Cómo te lo podía explicar? A ver-murmuró. ¡Ah¡ El gótico es, para que tu lo entiendas, como una marca de ropa pero en época artística, es decir no engloba solo pintura, que era de lo que hablábamos. Y las cerdas son el nombre que reciben los pelos de un pincel. Creo que por lo demás no hay de que preocuparse ¿cierto?

La muchacha quedó totalmente abobada por la radiante luz de Trowa pero ni siquiera había oído lo que este le decía. Optó por asentir y cambiar de tema. Quatre, sin embargo parecía haber recuperado la sonrisa.

-¿Habéis oído? Dicen que una tal Reelina prepara una fiesta en su casa esta noche.

-Sí- dijo Wufei tapando lo que iba a decir Duo.-Yo pienso ir, son muy buenas. Reelina es una gran anfitriona. Chiflada, sí pero buena anfitriona.

-¿Chiflada yo, chino?- se oyó una voz a sus espaldas.

-Reelina-dijo Trowa-¿qué tal estás?

-Estupenda, como siempre ¿o es qué lo dudabas?- dijo sonriente la muchacha de cabellos dorados posando un dulce beso en la mejilla del chico de ojos verdes mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda.

-Hey, Reely, cielo.-llamó su atención Wufei- ¿no vas a besarme a mi también, cariño?

-Lo siento Wufy, cielo. Pero el solo hecho de tocarte me pone los pelos de punta.

-A mi tú me pones de punta otra cosa. Y no me llames Wufy.

-Dejaré de llamarte Wufy cuando tu me dejes de acosar.

-Eso nunca, guapa.

-Gracias por el cumplido pero ya lo sabía.

-Chicos-interrumpió Trowa- no deis un espectáculo delante de los nuevos podrían pensar que os lleváis mal.

-¿El chinito y yo?

-¿La zorrona y yo?

-¡Qué va!- dijeron ambos con sonrisa fingida.

-Siempre están igual-suspiró

-¿Por qué hablabais de mi?-preguntó después de sacarle la lengua al chino.

-Estábamos comentando lo de la fiesta de esta noche.- le dijo Quatre.

-¿La conoces?-interrumpió Trowa.

-Sí, Duo y yo estamos en su clase.

-Es cierto-continuó la muchacha.- La única desconocida para mi es esta chica.- dijo señalando a Hilde.

-Es mi hermana-dijo Duo-se llama Hilde está en…

-En 1º F-se coló ella.

-Pues no os parecéis para ser hermanos.

-Ambos somos adoptados-aclaró la muchacha.

-¡Ah! Pues encantada de conocerte Hilde, venga dos besos.- le dijo Reelina.-Cuida muy bien a mis chicos que hay pocos como ellos, vengo dentro de un rato que tengo reunión de animadoras.

-¿Animadoras?- exclamó ilusionada la chica.

-¿Te interesa¿Por qué no vienes y le echas un vistazo?

-Claro, gracias.-Hilde cogió la mano de su nueva amiga- luego nos vemos- y le lanzó un beso a su hermano.

Cuando los chicos se quedaron a solas Duo le contó lo de su encontronazo con el chico que llamaban Heero Yuy. Wufei le aseguró que de veras era un tío peligroso, había personas que incluso afirmaban que había matado a sus padres cuando tenía cinco años, pero también le dijo que él no le temía. Normalmente se le veía muy calmado pero si alguna vez ese maldito pordiosero intentaba hacerle algo a él, aseguró el chino, no desperdiciaría todos esos años de artes marciales. A Duo le parecieron muy cómicos los gestos del chico explicándose y sobretodo porque Trowa le hacía burla por detrás, así que finalmente los cuatro muchachos acabaron por estallar en carcajadas.

Mientras Duo pensaba en que las cosas podrían ir mejor, tal como le había prometido a su madre. Vio aparecer ante él ese cuerpo que había ocupado por completo todos sus pensamientos sin saber bien por qué. Se armó de valor, no debía de tenerle miedo, solo necesitaba un empujón. Si nadie había tratado con cariño a ese chico ¿cómo esperaban que fuese, por mucho que deseasen que cambiase y le criticaban nadie hacía nada por ayudarle.

-Heero-gritó usando como altavoz sus propias manos- Hey, Heero, Heero Yuy.

El muchacho que correspondía a ese nombre giró parcialmente la cabeza para ver quien le llamaba. Otra vez ese maldito trenzado, por qué tenía que cruzárselo tanto. Mostró un gesto de desagrado en la sombra de su rostro y prosiguió por el pasillo sin dilación ninguna.

El muchacho de ojos violetas era de ideas fijas y comenzó a seguirle gritando el nombre del otro y diciéndole que le esparara. Sus amigos se sorprendieron por sus actos, este chico nuevo le quería muy poco a la vida.

-¿Qué quieres pesado?- le dijo molesto Heero volteándose del todo.

-Yo, nada en especial- le sonrió al alcanzarlo y volver a fijar su vista amatista en los ojos azul cobalto.

-Entonces no me llames.

-Eso quiere decir que si necesito algo, me ayudarás.-Exclamó entusiasmado.

-No.- Respondió de manera seca y cortante.

-Pero tú dijiste que…

-Yo no dije nada. Y ahora déjame en paz.-dijo dándose la vuelta para marcharse.

-Bien, ya nos veremos He-chan- Tenía que probarlo, tenía que saber como actuaría.

La espalda morena, cubierta por una camisa blanca semiabierta, remangada y sacada por fuera del pantalón, se crispó al oír la voz del chico incordiante¿cómo le había llamado?

-¿Cómo?-dijo molesto-¿Cómo me has llamado?

-He-chan¿qué pasa¿Padeces de sordera?-contestó de broma.

Con gran rapidez notó que las fuertes brazos de Heero le acorralaban contra la pared y su cuerpo moreno, del cual ahora podía ver gran parte de su pecho algo musculoso. Su respiración comenzó a acelerarse al notar el contacto de la pierna del muchacho de ojos cobalto apretarse fuertemente entre las suyas. Sus temerosos ojos violetas ojos profundos del muchacho Yuy, pero no halló nada.

-No se que te habrán dicho sobre mí, novato-Habló con furia y el corazón de Duo comenzó a encogerse. La mano derecha de Heero bajó hasta el cuello del muchacho y apretó con fuerza clavando sus dedos sobre la carne blanca.-Ten cuidado, conmigo no se juega, podría destrozarte aquí mismo.- Le susurró al oído y las mejillas de Duo se sonrojaron al acto.

-Yo, yo…- intentó hablar- no te creo.

-Heero- se oyó la voz de Trowa tras ellos- suéltalo.

-¿Por qué debería hacerlo?- Dijo de forma amenazante.

-Quieres que te lo recuerde- Añadió de manera amenazante, luego extendió su mano y concluyó.- Ven Duo.

Duo se separó de Heero acariciando su cuello dolorido, mirándolo como si intentara darle ánimos, aun después de haberle amenazado de muerte ¿qué pretendía ese novato? Duo agarré la mano de Trowa ante la amenazante mirada de Heero. Luego Heero se marchó.

-Pero como odio a ese tío.- dijo furioso Wufei.-Mira que es borde.

-Yo, bueno…- intentó disculparlo Duo.

-Te hizo daño- le interrumpió Quatre.

-No, estoy bien.

-Siento no haber podido intervenir antes Duo.- Se excusó decepcionado consigo mismo.

-No, gracias Trowa. Si no pasaba nada.

-¿Qué no pasaba nada?- Exclamó sorprendido Quatre- Podría haberte matado si no fuese por Trowa.- El muchacho echó una rápida vista de cuerpo entero al susodicho y luego dirijiéndose a él le dijo.- Parece que le conoces muy bien.

-No tanto, su rastro se sombreó pero luego volvió a su tan común expresión que impartía confianza- pero dejemos el tema. Me parece que por ahí vienen las chicas.

Los chicos miraron hacia donde Trowa señalaba y se dirigieron hacia allí.

-Ah, por cierto sería mejor no decir nada de lo ocurrido- sugirió Quatre.

-Sí – aseguró Wufei.- Reelina se toma muy en serio los asuntos con Yuy.

El resto de los muchachos asintieron. Duo lo prefería así también, ni que el rubio le leyera la mente. Lo miró y este le asintió como si lo entendiera. Desde el accidente con Heero todos los actos se habían vuelto extrañamente misteriosos. ¿A que se referiría Trowa, con lo de que a Heero no le gustaría recordar¿Y cómo era que Quatre le comprendiera tan bien si apenas le conocía¿Era él una persona tan simple?

Al llegar junto a las chicas, su hermana excitada y nerviosa comenzó a relatar el entretenimiento de las animadoras. Se le veía realmente unida a esos nuevos chicos y chica, eso le agradó al trenzado, por eso se habían mudado en realidad, por sus problemas en la otra ciudad. Pero ahora, ese Heero por qué tenía que saber más sobre él, de pronto las palabras de Reelina cobraron razón, esa mirada cobalto tenía algo especial, pero ¿el qué?

-Yo me voy-dijo de pronto Reelina- tengo que ir a preparar todo para la fiesta de esta noche.

-Voy contigo-dijo Duo impulsivamente.

-¡Duo!- Exclamó sorprendida su hermana-¿piensas faltar el primer día?

-Sí, bueno-dijo ya marchando con Reelina- necesito saber algunas cosas.Y-tomó aliento- no voy a dejar sola con todo el trabajo a una chica tan mona- añadió abrazando a Reelina y dibujando la mejor sonrisa que pudo.

-Se lo prometiste a mamá.

-Volveré antes de que se entere.-le aseguró y se despidió de los chicos para marchar del centro antes de que el tiempo de descanso terminara.

El timbre sonó y Quatre se dio cuenta de que se había quedado sin compañeros de clase.

-Oh, no.-exclamó en alto.

-¿Qué pasa?- le preguntó Trowa apoyando su brazo sobre el hombro del rubio.

-Ahora tengo francés y no sé donde queda la clase ¿qué voy hacer? Soy un desastre- se entristeció.

-No te preocupes yo te llevaré a clase de francés. Yo también voy para ayá.

-¿Qué suerte¿Y por casualidad no tendrás música después?

-Sí- contestó calmado el chico de ojos verdes.

-Estupendo¿no te importa si te acompaño?

-Que va, me parece una idea estupenda.

-Gracias, voy a mi clase a por los libros y no vamos ¿vale?- preguntó el rubio sonriente.

-De acuerdo, yo ya tengo la cartera aquí.- dijo señalando su mochila al hombro.

El rubio se marchó a por sus cosas y cuando regresó, Trowa le esperaba sin sus compañeros.

-¿Dónde están los otros?

-Hilde tenía clase de Literatura y Wufei fue a la cafetería a tomar algo.

-¿Entonces vamos a ir tú y yo solos?- dijo algo cortado el pequeño rubio.

-Sí¿por qué, te inoportuna este suceso?- preguntó preocupado el más alto.

-No que va- se explicó el de ojos color agua quitándose importancia-¿nos vamos?

Trowa asintió con la cabeza. Caminaron u rato, subieron unas escaleras, torcieron a la izquierda por un largo pasillo con ventanales, mientras charlaban de la importancia simbólica de los poemas de Lorca. Quatre nunca se había sentido tan bien, por fin se encontraba cómodo en un lugar y Trowa, que persona tan maravillosa era.

-Ya hemos llegado.-Le indicó parado frente al aula-Te advierto que una vez cruces esta puerta solo podrás hablar francés.

-¿Es muy duro el profesor?

-Durísimo-espero a que Quatre parara de reír y continuó- Soy yo.

-¿Tú? Pero si… ¿cuántos años tienes?

-¿Y Tú?

-Yo 16-dijo algo colorado- cumplo años en verano.

-Yo 18, soy profesor de reserva. Y, bueno- abrió la puerta- ya puedes pasar. Pero no te olvides que debes hablar en francés.

-Oui, profeseur.

Ambos rieron.

Duo había acompañado a Reelina hasta su casa, una preciosa mansión de dos pisos de piedra pulida y para gusto del americano demasiado decorada. No quedaba muy lejos del instituto por lo que la caminata no les llevó mucho.

La chica le invitó a pasar con una orgullosa de sus pertenencias. Le explicó que vivía sola pues sus padres tenían que trabajar fuera, a veces se sentía sola pero muy pocas veces, pues siempre celebraba una fiesta o invitaba a alguna amiga o amigo a pasar la noche. Sus padres la habían considerado una chica responsable desde hace años y descontando los múltiples criados que cuidaban del buen estado de la casa, el jardín y la comida y ropa de la muchacha, ella se sentía orgullosa de hacer lo demás ella sola.

Comenzaron a sacar bolsas de unas grandes cajas que se encontraban la comida y la bebida para la fiesta. Lo colocaron todo sobre unas mesas que anteriormente habían preparado de la forma adecuada.

-Reelina ¿puedo preguntarte algo?- dejó escapar Duo mientras colocaba los últimos vasos sobre la tercera mesa de la izquierda.

-Ya decía yo que tanta amabilidad con esta pobre chica no era desinteresada-fingió molestia ella colocando unos cables tras un gran proyector.-Ven a ayudarme- le pidió- y te contestaré lo que quieras, guapo.

-Si ahora voy- le separó un poco los altavoces- ¿Ahora está bien?

-Sí, gracias- y sin sacar la cabeza de detrás del amplificador le dijo- ¿qué me quieras preguntar?

-Bueno, en clase nos aseguraste a Quatre y a mi que sabias todo sobre Heero Yuy- intentó disimular su impaciencia.

-¿Sobre mi He-chan?-continuó ella sin todavía mostrar su rostro.-Estos cables se me resisten- rumoreó- continua, por favor.

-Sí, bien- dijo volviendo en si- nosotros, bueno, Quatre y yo, nos gastaría saber más sobre él.

-¿Quatre y tú?- exclamó con una sonrisa maliciosa sacando la cara de su escondite- Di mejor que tú quieres saber. Respóndeme primero a una pregunta- prosiguió levantándose y acercándose a él y señalando con el destornillador de forma amenazante-¿Has visto directamente a sus ojos, verdad?- Duo bajó la mirada avergonzado-Es lo de siempre, como un embrujo- continuó ella como si pudiese comprender todas las extrañas sensaciones que recorrían el cuerpo del muchacho- es una corriente eléctrica que te domina, te paraliza y te obliga a pensar en él a desear saber cada vez más. No te sorprendas- exclamó al darse cuenta de la situación- yo también caí en el hechizo de los ojos cobalto.

-Entonces ¿me dirás lo que sabes?

-¿Por qué no?- exclamó ella volviendo a su tarea- estamos juntos en esto ¿no?

-¡Gracias Reelina!-exclamó emocionado soltando el aparato.

-¡Cuidado! Te agradezco la educación pero si me matas no obtendrás información de mi He-chan.

-Lo siento- se disculpó agarrando de nuevo el aparato.

-Heero Yuy-dijo meditabunda perdiendo la vista en la nada- Llegó hace ya algunos años a la ciudad pero no lleva tanto como Trowa, el chinito y yo. Al principio era un niño silencioso y tímido. Parecía asustado de todo. No solíamos verlo mucho por las calles, tampoco iba al mismo colegio que nosotros tres y por lo que me informé lo expulsaron de varios por conducta incorrecta y faltas de asistencia. Me enteré poco después de que ese niño misterioso y taciturno acudía solo al hospital desde hacía años.

-¿Está enfermo?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Exactamente no lo se. Pero vamos por partes- indicó y volvió a sumirse en su memoria- He-chan vive solo desde los siete años. Cuando tenía cinco años perdió a sus padres adoptivos en un extraño accidente del que solo sobrevivió él sin un solo rasguño. Después de aquello se tío se hizo cargo de él, pero al poco le mandó a vivir solo a esta ciudad, supongo que no era de su agrado tenerlo en su casa pues por lo que se le culpaba de la muerte de sus padres. Él no tuvo la culpa- le protegió inconscientemente Reelina- me imagino lo mal que lo tuvo que pasar, él era solo un niño. Estoy segura que todos esos rumores no son más que eso, rumores-dijo enfadada-él, mi He-chan, no es tan malo.-Reelina nió la cara de angustia del pobre Duo- Oh, lo siento, me he ido por las ramas.

-No, no. Yo estoy de acuerdo contigo- exclamó con los ojos brillantes- continua por favor.

-Como quieras- dijo ella sonriente al ver como mantenía en vilo al muchacho.-Pero ahora ayúdame con las luces.

Tomaron una escalera y el chico se subió hasta la lámpara de araña para cambiar las luces por unas especiales que le pasó la chica. Mientras lo hacía permaneció atento a la historia.

-Su tío le mandaba dinero y se encargaba de pagar la vivienda y los temas escolares. Pero Heero no quería tener nada que ver con ese hombre así que desvió los pagos hacia su cuenta bancaria privada y se gastaba el dinero en chorradas. Te hablo de un niño de siete años, no se si has oído el rumor de que nunca se separa de su ordenador portátil y su automática, no se si es del todo cierto pero Heero es un gran experto en pirateo de todo tipo, a veces creo que tiene la mente demasiado desarrollada. Vuelvo a la historia- suspiró-¿Por dónde iba? Ah, ya sé, la cuenta. Su tío se enteró y decidió que él solito se pagara sus vicios, entonces mandaría el pago referente a los gastos escolares ya directamente al centro y se aseguraría de la asistencia y de que aprobase los cursos mandando una vez al mes aun representante de la compañía Yuy a confirmarlo, sí Heero no cumplía estos requisitos sería recluido.- Reelina ensombreció la cara quizás ella y Duo estuvieran pensando en lo mismo, eso no era vida para nadie, Reelina retomó la historia- Heero entró en el instituto al comenzar la secundaria con doce años, por fín cuadramos en el mismo centro pero no en la misma clase, fue cuando teníamos catorce años cuando coincidimos en clase. Él ya era un tipo bastante violento, solitario e independiente. Pero una vez llendo por la calle me lo crucé con la moto y me miró fijamente a los ojos, desde aquella no he podido dejar de pensar en él. Ya vivía soo y también trabajaba, pero esos datos no te los puedo dar porque aun estoy en ello.

-Y¿a qué va al hospital?- preguntó el muchacho bajándose de las escala.

-No lo doy averiguado pero si me enterara os lo haré saber.- se sacudió las manos.

-¿Hemos terminado?

-Yo no, pero tú si. Será mejor que por lo menos regreses a la última hora de clase antes de la hora del almuerzo. Lo digo por tu bien.- dijo la chica empujándolo hasta la puerta y ofreciéndole su cartera.

-¿Pero cómo voy a dejarte a ti sola con el trabajo?- intentó excusarse Duo.

-No te preocupes tengo gente a la que pagan mis padres para que terminen con todo esto si no soy capaz de hacerlo sola.

-Bueno, entonces me voy ¿Pues?

-Sí, anda vete pesado.

Se despidieron y tras lanzarte un cálido beso desde la puerta ella se metió dentro, cerró de un portazo y el chico volvió al instituto pensando en lo que le había dicho Reelina minutos antes. ¿Cómo era posible que pudiesen culpar a un niño que acababa de perder a sus padres, y sobre todo a tan corta edad, de aquel accidente¿Cómo se debió de sentir Heero¿tendría ganas de llorar¿Y si fuese ese el caso habría alguien ahí para ayudarlo y darle consuelo? Duo cerró los ojos y sintió el viento rodearlo con calidez, él quería estar ahí para poder consolar a aquel pequeño al que destrozaron la infancia. ¿Por qué se sentía así cada vez que pensaba en ese chico? Lo que le estaba sucediendo no era normal.

Abrió los ojos y el muchacho en el que pensaba se cruzó delante suya como si fuese una premonición. Lo vio salir del instituto con una mochila negra al hombro. Lo dudó un momento, si lo seguía podría recibir un buen golpe y perder posiblemente la clase, pero si no le seguía no podría saber si de verdad era tan malo tipo y podría ir a clase. Analizó los pros y los contras de la situación y optó por seguir al muchacho de ojos cobalto.

-¡He-chan!-gritó para llamar su atención, la espada del chico se crispó de nuevo al sonido de sus palabras, se giró y Duo le sonrió alegremente.

-¿Otra vez tú?- exclamó con pocas ganas.

-No, en realidad soy mi hermano gemelo- esperó una sonrisa que no llegó pero él no perdió la suya- Sí, soy yo. ¿Qué tal estás?

-Mira- le vio extrañado- como te llames, yo…

-Duo- le interrumpió

-¿Cómo?

-Seguimos con la sordera ¿eh?- Heero le miró con mala cara- Nada, hombre. Que mi nombre es Duo, Duo Maxwell. Llegué hoy nuevo a la ciudad.

-Vale y a mi que, como si te llamas Perico de los Palotes.-dijo marchándose.

-No espera- le paró Duo agarrándolo por el brazo con el que no sujetaba la cartera.

-¡Suéltame!- gritó furioso Heero y se separó del chico trenzado de un brusco golpe que casi lo tira al suelo.- No me gusta que me toquen.

-Lo siento- se disculpó- No lo sabía. Pero no te vallas, en serio tengo algo importante que decirte.

Heero miró a esos dulces ojos violáceos que parecían suplicarle que se quedase. Normal mente pasaría de esa súplica y se marcharía sin dar explicaciones pero sin saber exactamente el por qué, permaneció quieto observando a ese estúpido novato que desde que se lo había cruzado la primera vez en el pasillo no había dejado de importunarle. Resopló molesto y asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Qué quieres decirme?

-¿Te quedas?- preguntó sorprendido y emocionado por la reacción del chico Yuy.

-Sí no me vas a contestar será una tontería quedarme así que no me hagas esperar más.

-Ok-intentó excusarse el castaño- podríamos ir a charlar a algún bar o un café ¿qué dices?- preguntó buscando alguno de los sitios que describía.- ¿Conoces alguno cerca?

Heero pareció sonreír pero ella era difícil, Duo apartó la estúpida idea que le haría tan feliz, provocar una sonrisa en ese chico de hielo.

-Conozco varios pero no están por esta zona.

-¿Entonces?-Duo parecía defraudado- Quería agradecerte tu amabilidad conmigo dentro del instituto.

-¿Yo¿Amable? Jamás había oído esas dos palabras juntas en un frase positiva hacía mí.

-¿Te molesta?

-¿Qué digas que soy amable?- el trenzado asintió. Heero cambió la expresión de su cara a algo más seria y puso su rostro a unos milímetros del de Duo, por poco se tocaban- No soy tan huraño como para que no me agraden los cumplidos, aunque sean falsos.

-No es cierto, fuiste muy bueno conmigo ahí dentro. Algo rudo, quizás, pero muy bueno.

-Sí tu lo dices.-dijo en tono despreocupado.-Ven conmigo de nuevo lo agarró por la muñeca a lo que Duo respondió con un escalofrió que recorrió como una corriente eléctrica todas las partes de su cuerpo.

-Yo, quería invitarte a algo.

-No importa, sígueme.-dijo de manera cortante el muchacho de mala fama.

Caminaron bastante, a través de callejuelas en las sombras y barrios de aspecto peligroso. Duo se sentía genial a pesar de caminar por esos lugares, podía notar la fuerte presión de la masculina mano de Heero y ello hacía que su corazón latieses como hacía años que no latía. Deseó que ese paseo rápido a la fuerza por los alrededores de la zona conocida como el distrito L1, la parte más pobre de la cuidad, nunca terminase ¿por qué de repente sentía está extraña atracción por Heero si a penas lo conocía¿Qué querían decirle esos inesperados ojos de témpano?

Casi sin darse cuenta habían estado andando durante veinte minutos aproximadamente. Frente la vista amatista del joven trenzado se alzaba su edificio que posiblemente sería la guarida perfecta para un centro de prostitución ilegal. La mente de Duo comenzó a imaginarse a esos pobres inmigrantes engañados y obligados a humillarse por un poco de dinero. ¿Dinero? Recordó a aquel chico que había pagado a Heero tan furtivamente en el instituto y pensó lo peor.

-¿Duo!- la voz profunda y tranquila del otro muchacho lo devolvió a la realidad.- Entra en el piso.

-¿Tu piso?- un tono rojizo cruzó sus mejillas y decidió descansar en ellas-Entonces está es tu casa.

-¡Pero qué listo eres trenzado!- se burló con sorna el de pelo más corto-¿Vas a entrar?

Duo le siguió por el portal cuya puerta se encontraba rota por la cristalera: No había luz en la entrada y la carencia de ventanas hacía difícil ver la apreciante oscuridad de las escaleras forradas de baldosas a saber ya de que color. En el bordillo de la barandilla del primer piso vio a un yonki durmiendo la mona con una navaja en la mano derecha. Era delgado, al extremo que se le sobresalían los pómulos, vestía con ropas holgadas, usadas y desgastadas, aun así tenía un aspecto amenazante. Tenía los ojos cerrados pero Duo juraría que ese hombre le estaba mirando; Heero notó su preocupación y sin entenderlo muy bien le tendió la mano para empujarlo hacia la puerta del segundo derecho que correspondía a su casa. Abrió la puerta y entraron.

El apartamento no era muy grande: un salón comedor que comunicaba con la cocina y unos cuartos. Nada más entrar a mano derecha encontró un sofá de cuero rojizo algo roído con algo de ropa vieja por encima, manchones en la alfombra que cubría el suelo bajo el sofá, la televisión y una mesa baja de pequeño tamaño; de frente, la cocina sin división salvo por un muro semejante a una barra, al lado una mesa de comedor suficiente para cuatro personas con las sillas correspondientes, sobre la mesa un ordenador portátil de última generación y una funda de la que no se distinguía bien el contenido. Al girar y tomar el pequeño pasillo que cruzaba por la mitad la distribución de la estancia, se veía un pequeño armario auxiliar, aun lado del armario, el que daba a la calle estaba el dormitorio y al otro un cuarto que Duo supuso sería el baño. El piso, salvo la ropa del sofá estaba muy bien recogido y carecía de decoración. Las persianas estaban bajadas casi del todo y las ventanas abiertas. Duo aspiró un olor desconocido pero extrañamente anhelante, era raro se esperaba un olor como de concentración y sudor.

-¿Vas a sentarte o prefieres pasarte todo el tiempo de pie?- exclamó Heero desde la nevera. Al ver que un cortado Duo tomaba asiento de forma rígida prosiguió-¿Qué quieres?

-¿Yo?- dijo confuso-Yo nada, fuiste tú quien me trajo aquí.

-Para beber, estúpido.

-Ah- sus mejillas se tornaron más rojas- Lo que tú.

-¿En serio?-insistió.

-¿Tienes un refresco?

-Agua fría ¿te vale?- le indicó enseñándole una botella a la mitad sin etiqueta.

-Vale- aceptó sonriente.

El dueño de la casa tomó un vaso largo y lo llenó de agua, luego volvió a meter la botella en la nevera. Se acercó y le puso el vaso delante, se lanzó frente suya en un puff de aspecto confortable y bebió un gran trago de su cerveza, hasta que la dejó por la mitad, luego respiró con ansias y la posó sobre la mesita con un golpe seco y fuerte, que sorprendió a Duo que no rompiera la mesita.

-¿Cerveza de tan buena mañana?- preguntó sorprendido.

-Sí-contestó sin darle importancia- y te salvaste de que por casualidad tuviese esa botella de agua ahí perdida.

-¿Por qué, solo hay eso en la nevera?

-Más o menos- tomó otro trago- Ya no recuerdo por que estás en mi casa¿era por?- preguntó esperando que el trenzado completase su pregunta como respuesta.

-Quería hablar contigo, como amigos y bueno- bajó algo la voz¿por qué actuaba como Quatre?- darte las gracias por todo.

-Ya te dije antes que no me comporté nada bien, debes ser masoquista- prosiguió sin darse cuneta del tono rosado de sus mejillas- Pero creo que yo no soy el más indicado para ser tu amigo, niñato.

-¿Niñato?- preguntó ofendido-¿cuántos años tienes tú, a ver?

-Diecisiete, cumpliré 18 dentro de poco.- tomó otro trago de su botella.

-Já-se rió el trenzado- pues yo…

-Tienes 17- le cortó Heero encendiendo su ordenador-, tu hermana 19 recién cumplidos, ambos sois adoptados pero no lleváis la misma sangre, es decir que no sois hermanos en realidad. Vuestra madre es una importante empresaria, bien situada y los motivos de vuestro traslado están confirmados como asuntos de negocios pero eso no es del todo cierto, vuestra situación económica es superior a la normal pero no llega a la de Trowa, Reelina y gente como ellos. Tenéis tres autos bajo vuestro nombre: un Audi A4, un Mercedes Benz y un Forz Focus. Os hospedáis en el número 22 del distrito L2. Las demás datos están por confirmar.- miró hacia Duo clavando su mirada en los ojos amatista que lo hipnotizaban ¿qué le pasaba? Sentía que ya los había visto en algún otro lugar.

-Ja,ja,ja- estalló en carcajadas el muchacho- pareces un espía secreto- Heero lo miró de manera severa-¿Trabajas de eso¡Qué bien conozco a un agente secreto!

-Qué va- cortó la emoción del chaval y apagó el ordenador-son cosas mías nada más- Duo abrió la boca para hablar pero Heero le calló con una mirada amenazante a la que Duo contestó bajando la cabeza como haría un animal asustado.

-¡Dios santo!- exclamó de repente levantándose de manera brusca del sofá mientras Heero acababa su cerveza con tranquilidad-¡qué hora es! Si no llego pronto a la puerta del instituto mi madre me matará y yo, yo le prometí que no causaría problemas- gritó nervioso mientras se movía hacia todos los lados.

-Tranquilo trencita- le calmó- Toma-le lanzó un casco- pórtelo yo te llevo.

-¿Un casco de moto?

-Sí¿sabrás que e suna moto?- dijo abriendo la puerta y saliendo poe ella.

-Sí, sí lo se, idiota- protestó el castaño siguiéndole por las escaleras dejando que la puerta se cerrase por la acción del aire.-Espérame si me vas a llevar ¿no?

-Sube- le indicó situando su desmejorada moto de carreras.

Heero iba demasiado rápido por las calles de esa ciudad, a Duo le trajo recuerdos a la mente que quería olvidar pero se dejó envolver por la fragancia del momento y disfrutar. Corrían con rapidez y el aire le cortaba la respiración, su trenza apretada en el casco le molestaba en el casco le molestaba y sus dudas sobre los extraños sentimientos hacia ese chico tan arisco y peligroso al que confiaba su vida en esos momentos conduciendo la moto de esa manera, parecían no haber estado ahí nunca. Heero tomó una curva demasiado rápida y Duo, al verse desprevenido se agarró con fuerza al musculoso cuerpo de su conductor.

Llegaron a las puertas del centro un minuto antes de sonar el timbre para el descanso del almuerzo o la salida hacia casa, dependiendo del curso y horario del alumno.

Heero estaba a punto de marchar con su moto cuando aprovechando que tenía que devolverle al casco, Duo le preguntó.

-¿Puedo hacerte unas últimas preguntas?

-Rápido- le indicó.

-Bien- tomó aire-¿en que trabajas?

-En lo normal, de camarero, ayudando en un supermercado, trabajillos por ahí- ¿Por qué le contestaba¿qué le importaba a ese en que trabajaba o dejaba de trabajar? Pero ya le había contestado.

-Ah, gracias por decirlo y ahora la última- tragó saliva y preguntó rápidamente-¿vas a ir a la fiesta de Reelina?

-Puede- ¿cómo que puede? Pero si él odiaba esas fiestas.

-Espero verte ahí entonces- prosiguió el de ojos violáceos animadamente- por favor no faltes.

Heero se subió a su vieja motocicleta con la pintura estallada y se perdió en l lejanía.

Hilde salió sonriente con su mochila marrón bandolera, de la cual colgaba un simpático peluche de ojos saltones. Pronto vio a su hermano y lo saludó con la mano, ella se despidió de dos muchachas algo mayores que ella, de pelo rubio. Por un momento Duo envidió la facilidad de su hermana por adaptarse tan rápido a los cambios, pero luego se alegró de que ella no se sintiese triste de tener que repetir curso por su culpa. Hilde era genial a pesar de no ser hermanos de sangre ella le había protegido siempre y fingiendo algunas broncas que no llegaron a nada, ella siempre había estado ahí cuando la necesitaba. Muy bien en el fondo sentía no haber podido contarle la verdad de lo del traslado pero aquello era necesario.

Wufei salió de detrás de ella rodeándola con los brazos fuertes de practicar artes marciales desde su más tierna infancia.

-Hola cielo- le dijo depositando un beso rápido en la mejilla de la chica- y hola Duo.- Saludo sonriente hacia el muchacho.

-Hola Wu- saludó ella- ¿y Trowa?- preguntó mirando hacia todos los lados buscándolo.

Una sombra de decepción se dibujó por un momento en la cara del chino, Trowa , pensó, siempre Trowa sabía que era su mejor amigo desde pequeños pero no podía soportar como el excéntrico y meticuloso Trowa podía traer de cabeza a todas las nenas que conocía. Él también se había llevado varias gachis al huerto pero después de varios años de un lado para otro empezaba a plantearse una relación seria con alguna nenita, pero parecía que la cosa no daba cuajado del todo.

-Me parece que viene por ahí- señaló Duo a las escaleras que se alzaban detrás de los chicos.

Hilde se giró bruscamente hacia la dirección que marcaba el dedo de su hermano provocando que Wufei casi cállese a la carretera al perder el equilibrio.

Efectivamente Trowa bajaba por la escalera con una gran sonrisa, parecía disfrutar de una interesante conversación con Quatre, que le acompañaba cargado como siempre con sus grandes volúmenes encuadernados con piel.

-No sabía que alguien tan joven pudiese interpretar tan bien una pieza tan difícil como "El Trino del Diablo", Quatre- Dijo entusiasmado Trowa.- eres un espléndido violinista.

-Y tú un adulador- respondió el de la piel blanca- Mira que confundir el uso de un flauta dulce con el de una travesera, pobre chico y tú- fingió decepción- te pasaste en dejarlo en ridículo con tu despampanante vocabulario.

--¿Yo?- exclamó también siguiendo el teatro-Eras tú el que se reía por lo bajo, si no recuerdo mal.

-Tienes razón. No hay quien pueda contigo Trowa.

-¿Quién es el adulador ahora?

Hilde saltó para llamar su atención, cosa que consiguió a la tercera o cuarta vez. Los dos muchachos se reunieron con el resto del grupo. Wufei y Trowa se despidieron y quedaron de verse con ellos en la fiesta de Reelina a las 11:00. La madre de los Maxwell apareció con su coche momentos después, tal y como había acordado. Los dos hermanos se despidieron de Quatre al cual le esperaba una gran limusina negra, pero antes de que Duo pudiese subir a su coche, que esta vez conducía su madre, su amigo rubio lo agarró por la manga de la camisa y lo acercó de modo que pudiese hablar fácilmente a su oído.

-Duo ¿Podríamos quedar poco antes de la fiesta? Es que quiero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos y me gustaría contarte algo importante.

-No hay problema, my friend.¿A qué hora te viene bien?

-¿Qué tal a las 10:00 o 10:30?

-Bueno, sobre esa hora intentaré estar. Yo también quiero que lleguemos a ser buenos amigos.

-Eso espero Duo. Ahora debes subir a tu coche ¿nos vemos por la noche entonces?

-Sí, no hay problema.

Ambos se despidieron y subieron a sus respectivos automóviles para ir en dirección a sus hogares.

De regreso a casa comentaron su primer día de clase, Hilde corroboró una perfecta tapadera para la escapada de su hermano, después de todo no les mandarían faltas a casa hasta que estuvieran totalmente instalados. Charlaron de sus nuevos compañeros y de sus clases.

Hilde comenzó a hablar de lo maravilloso que sería poder permanecer al grupo de las animadoras mientras Duo miraba de manera distraída por las ventanas ahumadas de la parte trasera de su coche intentando retener de nuevo en su mente la sensación que recorrió su cuerpo ceñudo iba en la moto de Heero. Hacía años, él había montado de forma similar en otra moto, una más nueva y en mejor estado, una moto de carreras que conducía un forofo de la velocidad que ahora no quería recordar pero de una manera u otra había cambiado su vida. Frente a él pasó fugazmente la imagen de un taller mecánico donde para su sorpresa estaban preparando una moto como la que años atrás le había conducido a un camino diferente sin billete de retorno.

-¡Detente!-gritó a su madre pegando su cara y manos contra el cristal de la ventana, a lo que ella respondió con un frenazo en seco producido más por el susto que por la orden de su alterado hijo.

-¿Pasa algo cielo?- preguntó asustada al verlo bajar del coche.

-Nada mamá, es que me acordé de que tengo que hacer una cosa.

-Duo, por favor, no…-dijo apesadumbrada.

-No te preocupes mamá- añadió sonriente. Te lo prometí.- Hilde puso una cara rara ¿la promesa no era sobre faltar a clase¿Entonces de que hablaban?

-Vale, confiaré en ti cariño.-abrió su bolso sacó su monedero y le entregó unos billetes. Toma esto para que comas algo, estás muy delgado.

-Volveré a casa antes de las seis- le aseguró.

-¿Irás a la fiesta?- le preguntó su hermana.

-Sí, claro, pero primero me pasaré por casa.

-Nos vemos entonces ¡cuídate hermanito!

-Eso, eso cielo ¡Y vuelve pronto!

-Sí, mamá, no te preocupes.

Le dio un beso dulce en la mejilla, cogió el dinero, se lo guardó en el bolsillo del pantalón y se marchó.

Esperó un tiempo andando despacio para que no se dieran cuenta de a donde se dirigía y cuando el coche de su madre se perdió a su vista aceleró los pasos para llegar emocionado hasta el ángar de motos que había visto desde el coche.

La preciosa moto que le había cautivado estaba siendo preparada en esos mismos instantes, era una Honda CVB 1000 sport, de aspecto potente decorada estilo grafiti. En la delantera estaba escrito "Zero", su decoración era meticulosa y para un amante de las motos sería una joya.

Duo se acercó al joven de unos 20 años que estaba trabajando en el vehículo.

-¿Para quien es?- Preguntó curioso.

-¿Cómo?- Exclamó sorprendido al darse cuenta de que tenía compañía. Dio un rápido vistazo al trenzado y le contestó.-Por ahora para nadie, pero que pronto él tenga dinero suficiente para poder comprarla.

-¿Él?- preguntó cambiando de perspectiva de manera que ahora lo miraba de frente.

-Lo siento eres nuevo¡qué desastre!- limpió su frente sudada con un trapo y luego hizo lo mismo con sus manos manchadas de aceite. LKe tendió una, como saludo- mi nombre es Tatsu.

-Yo soy Duo.-se estrecharon con afecto- Si no te molesto mucho podría quedarme ¿Ok?

-Sí, puedes quedarte- volvió a su trabajo- Por cierto el él de antes, es un muchacho que suele participar en las carreras nocturnas, es muy bueno. No se si lo conocerás su nombre es- se apartó por un momento de que estaba haciendo- Heero Yuy.

-¿Heero?- preguntó todavía sin creérselo, no sabía por qué sorprendía tanto, en realidad se esperaba oír el nombre de ese chico pero¿cómo podían parecerse tanto? Borró de su mente esa pregunta no quería volver a recordar su triste pasado.

-¿Le conoces?- prosiguió al ver la reacción del muchacho de ojos violetas, el cual asintió con dificultad.-¡Ah, ya veo¡- exclamó bajando la voz como si comprendiese un sentido oculto en el gesto de Duo- Eres uno de sus chicos¡qué rapidez te diste!

Duo parecía no comprender lo que decía el joven mecánico pero prefirió decirle la corriente quizás obtuviese más datos sobre el muchacho de ojos cobalto. Duo sonrió y con un tono de voz que impartía confianza dijo:

-¿Por casualidad no tendrás su número de teléfono por ahí?

-Claro¿tú lo perdiste?- Duo respondió un rápido sí, seguido de un nervioso movimiento de cabeza.- ¿Deberías de haberlo guardado en la memoria del móvil? Creo que fijo no tiene así que te paso el de contacto que me dio. ¿Te vale?

-Sí, thanks¿es el de un móvil?

-Por supuesto.

Duo copió y almacenó el número en la memoria de su siemens SL50, lo guardó con el nombre de He-chan, se rió para si mismo al imaginarse la espalda del susodicho crisparse como siempre hacía. Luego guardó el aparato en uno de sus bolsillos delanteros de us pantalón vaquero color negro.

-¿Y dices que He-chan quiere comprarse esta moto?

-Tienes mucho valor para llamarle como lo has llamado muchacho.

-Todo el mundo me dice lo mismo.- Respondió con orgullo.

-Solo he oído a la señorita Darlian llamar así a Heero y a pobre sufre lo suyo.- sonrió el chico como si ello le produjese alguna satisfacción.

-¿Por qué esa mala fama? Yo he charlado con él y es muy buen tipo.

-Para lo tuyo sí. Pero en ese chico corre mala sangre. Aunque yo no tengo nada contra él, cada uno con lo suyo, como se suele decir "cada loco con su tema"

-Por cierto ¿cuánto cuesta la moto?- Duo comenzaba a hacerse ideas sobre el supuesto trabajo que Heero no le comentaba y si era por esa moto por la cual se estaba abandonando a esa clase de perversiones¡No lo podía permitir!

-Demasiado para ti chico.- aseguró el joven apartándose un mechón de su cabello pelirrojo de los ojos.

-¿alcanza con esta cantidad?- el trenzado mostró un cheque en el que había dibujado una cifra con muchos ceros.

-¡Alcanza y sobra!-gritó sorprendido al mirar el cheque-¡No se de donde has sacado est6e cheque, pero lo único qu eme importa es que pueda cobrar esta cantidad!

-Claro, mañana por la mañana dirígete hacia el banco de la calle principal y lo cobrarás sin problemas.

-Toma- le dijo dándole dos cascos- los he decorado yo, un regalo por el dinero extra.

Duo sonrió, los cascos eran estupendos, de lo más fardones, uno de ellos tenía decorado en estilo graffiti unas alas de ángel a ambos lados igual que la moto, y sobre visor unos números que leían "01", todo ello sobre un fondo imitando al cielo; el otro era de aspecto semejante pero de colores oscuros, rojos y anaranjados de fondo negro, unas alas de diablo a los costados y sobre la vista el signo "02". No sabía por qué se gastara tanto dinero en ese chico, pero algo dentro de él comenzaba a intuirlo.

Marcó el registro que acababa de guardar en su teléfono y esperó a que le contestaran.

Una voz soñolienta y como apagada respondió.

-¿Sí qué quiere?

-¡Qué servicial te pones por teléfono!-exclamó sonriente el jovencito de ojos violáceos.

-¿Quién es? Le advierto que no es conveniente gastar bromas a este número- continuó sereno el receptor.

-¿Estoy hablando con Heero Yuy?- preguntó conteniendo las risas por la emoción.

-Sí¿ quién es?

-Soy yo, Duo Maxwell, el que estuvo hace poco en tu casa.

- Así, ya recuerdo tu nombre.

-¡Te acuerdas de mi!

-Como olvidar a un tipo tan pesado.

-Gracias por el cumplido- se burló con voz bronca.

-DE nada- hizo una pausa y continuó- ¿qué quieres? Y lo más importante¿qué haces con mi número?

-Eso es un secreto- dijo mientras soltaba una risa floja.

Heero suspiró.

-Bien, entonces cuelgo.

-¡No, espera¡No cuelgues!

-Pues entonces deja de darme la lata y dime de una vez lo que quieres, ya te dije antes que este número no era para bromas.

-Tengo una cosa para ti.

-¿Cómo?-dijo sorprendido-¿Qué tienes algo para mí?

-¿Permaneces con la sordera, eh?

-¡Quieres dejar de una vez esa estúpida broma de la sordera o entonces, te la voy a provocar yo a ti!- exclamó furioso.

-Vale, vale, tranqui.-dijo con voz miedosa-¿podríamos quedar en algún sitio?

-Mira que eres insistente. Nunca había conocido un tipo que quisiese estar tanto tiempo conmigo.-hizo una pausa en la que pareció meditar y luego prosiguió- Ahora ya sabes el camino a mi casa, ven hasta aquí, no me apetece moverme.

-Pero mira que eres vago tío-dijo mientras se reía.-pero estrenaré el regalo.

-Ya estoy acostumbrado a no estrenar nada, y no soy un vago me muevo, y mucho, pero para las cosas que me interesan.

-¿eso no será una proposición?

-Ni lo sueñes.

-Bueno lo recordaré por si acaso.

-Quieres colgar de una vez.

-Ok, nos vemos en diez minutos.

Heero cortó bruscamente la despedida de Duo, ese muchacho tenía mucho temperamento. Duo pensó que sería mejor darse prisa y subiéndose a la moto se dirigió hacia la casa de ese chico que sin saber como había ocupado gran parte de su mente. No tardó mucho en llegar pues había gravado todas las calles en su mente cuando el chico Yuy le había llevado.

Dejó la moto en la entrada, pensó que aquel yanqui medio muerto no podría ser un ladrón en potencia, ya que incluso Heero lo había considerado un mero objeto de decoración. Subió por las escaleras hasta el segundo piso y llamó al timbre de la puerta correspondiente con el 2º D. El muchacho moreno salió a recibirle sin el uniforme del instituto, llevaba una camiseta de tiras de color blanca, algo pegada al cuerpo cosa que hacía trabajar muy poco la imaginación para adivinar sus músculos, sus piernas estaban cubiertas por un pantalón vaquero negro, ancho que le quedaba bastante flojo y que se deslizaba parcialmente por su cintura dejando entrever sus calzoncillos de licra de color blanco. Duo tragó saliva al ver tan esplendorosa aparición, Heero realmente parecía un ángel de bronce.

-Tenía entendido que los ángeles se les prohíbe salir del paraíso- insinuó pícaro a lo que el otro contestó con un seco gruñido-¿o lo que eres, es un perrito abandonado?- dijo pellizcándole una mejilla.

-Si has venido hasta aquí para decir esas tonterías- le apartó la mano- no volverás a salir- se expresó de manera amenazante.

-¿De nuevo otra proposición?-fingió avergonzarse. Me veré obligado aceptarla. Pero antes, ven conmigo.

Duo tomó de la mano al muchacho y lo arrastró escaleras abajo sin ninguna resistencia. ¡Qué bien se deja llevar este chico!

-Ahí la tienes, es para ti.- gritó emocionado imitando a una azafata de televisión.

La cara de Heero palideció de repente. No podía creer lo que veía. Se acercó algo temeroso hasta la moto y agarró uno de los mangos del volante.

-¿para mí?-consiguió decir al final.

-Sí, por lo bueno que has sido conmigo. Espero que no te importe que la hay montado yo antes.

-Pero, no lo entiendo. Si yo, te he tratado fatal¿qué es lo que quieres?-insistió.

-Nada, ya te lo dije, es un regalo. Y no digas tonterías- se acercó se apoyó su mano sobre el hombro desnudo de Heero.-me has tratado muy bien.

-Definitivamente creo que eres masoquista.

-Puede-sonrió.- ¿No la vas a probar?

-Toma-dijo de manera brusca golpeándole con el casco 02 en el estómago.-Sube.

-Yo, bueno, esto no es para mi- dijo señalando el casco.-Bueno, que es para quien quieras, no tienes por qué dármelo a mi, aunque bueno si quieres, yo…

-¿No lo quieres?- clavó sus ojos cobalto en lo profundo de sus ojos amatista.

-Sí, claro que sí¿pero estas seguro?

-Por supuesto póntelo y sube.

Duo sin dudarlo una vez más y algo nervioso, se colocó el casco y se sentó detrás del conductor.

Introdujo fuertemente la llave por la hendidura, en el mismo instante en que la llave giró, se oyó un sonido seco seguido de un dulce ronroneo. Se echó hacía a delante y la moto salió disparada como si volase por la carretera.

Sentía que aquel cuerpo rígido por la fuerza le otorgaba una gran seguridad, era como si fuese la 1ª vez que montase en una moto como aquella y estuviese huyendo hacía ningún lugar. El cabello de Heero ondeaba por la ausencia del casco, cosa que a Duo no le hizo gracia y después de insistir un rato consiguió que le muchacho brusco se lo pusiera, aunque lamentó no poder volver a ver aquella cautivadora imagen.

Pasaron en silencio mucho tiempo, aunque en la mente del trenzado parecía menos, ninguno de los dos habló, no era necesario. El sonido de la ciudad a su alrededor se había convertido en un leve murmullo y las caricias del viento abrigándoles les invitaban a volar y perderse en el infinito de auqel momento.

¿Qué era esa sensación¿Qué era ese bien estar que recorría sus venas sustituyendo la sangre¿Cómo era posible que ambos pudieran sentirse tan bien con un desconocido?

Duo quiso detener el tiempo para alargar esa sensación, hacía años que no se sentía tan bien, pero la hora prometida a su madre se acercaba y debía volver a casa, se lo diría a Heero para que detuviese aquel maravilloso paseo.

-Heero- dijo con lástima apretándose con fuerza a ese cuerpazo que tenía el chico moreno- ¿Puedes dejarme aquí? Tengo que volver a mi casa y todavía no he comido nada.

-Vale- le contstó y le devolvió el casco a lo que Heero contestó con una negativa con la cabeza.

-Ya te dije antes que era para ti.

-Insisto en que conocerás otra persona mejor a la quedárselo.

-Mira- contestó cansado- si no lo quieres dilo simplemente y ya está.

Duo agarró el casco quele había dado Heero, ahora su casco y se despidió. Como no había parado cerca de casa pasó por un burguer y aunque ya eran las cinco y media, se compró una hamburguesa doble con queso y bebió una pepsy. Le había dicho a Heero que parase ahí porque sabía el camino hasta su casa desde esa calle pues le cuadraba de camino al instituto.

En lo que tardó en llegar ya se había comido todo lo que comprara y podría haber comido más pero como ya le faltaba poco para llegar no paró a comprar nada.

Abrió la puerta de la entrada, que era un gran portalón de barandas color verde oscuro, y continuó hasta la entrada principal paseando lentamente por el camino de piedra bajo la fresca sombra de la entrada, en la ventana del centro, vio a su madre apoyada con la mirada perdida en los pétalos blancos que volaban con el viento, él le sonrió a lo que ella al percatarse contestó de la misma manera, aunque algo más ausente.

Su madre bajó y abrió la puerta, en cuanto entró un aire frío con un olor familiar le inundó.

-Tu hermana me dijo que te preguntara si ibas ir a la fiesta.

-Eso pretendía- le contestó quitándose la camisa blanca que formaba parte del uniforme escolar.- Si no te importa ¿claro?- añadió después.

-Claro que no cielo- agarró la camisa y comenzó a doblarla de manera impulsiva.- si es lo que tú quieres ve, pero…

-Mamá- le dijo con calma retirándole la camisa de manera pausada- la camisa ya la llevaré yo a lavar, hacía mucho calor fuera y como comprenderás no es conveniente doblarla.

-¡Oh cariño!- exclamó sorprendida de sus actos- Lo siento, no me había dado cuenta.

-No pasa nada- sonrió Duo- y volviendo al tema de la fiesta ¿puedo ir?

-Mmmm- meditó la mujer mientras inspeccionaba meticulosamente la cara de su hijo como si pensase que podría hayar algo en ella que le diese una negativa- Está bien, está bien puedes ir. Pero no tardes por favor.

-Gracias mamá- la besó.- muchas gracias.- Tengo que prepararme, son las seis y tengo que estar listo antes de las diez- dijo agitado entrenzado- y todavía tengo que ducharme, preparar la ropa , secarme, peinarme, vestirme,…

-¿A las diez?- preguntó la señora Maxwell- Tu hermana dijo que comenzaba a las once.- su tono de voz se volvió preocupante- ¿qué te traes entre manos Duo?

-¿yo?- exclamó inocente. Dije lo de las diez porque quedé con Hilde de encontrarme con ella fuera para ayudarle con un chico- mintió sagazmente.

La mujer lo miró a los ojos duramente un silencio y profundo minuto y luego le sonrió. Duo odiaba esas miradas, detestaba que su madre no pudiera confiar en él. Por mucho que le hubiese demostrado que era un hijo modelo, responsable y que la quería, ella seguía echándole en cara aquel suceso que le había obligado a mudarse a pesar de uqe ella insistía en que lo había olvidado. Duo tragó saliva para reprimir esa sensación amarga y le devolvió la sonrisa.

Entró en el cuarto de baño, el cual estaba decorado en u estilo moderno algo sicodélico, los tonos predominantes eran el marfil y el plateado para los azulejos de las paredes y los grifos, de un tono verdoso musgo destacaban los adornos y baldosas del suelo. Se dirigió a la ducha de hidromasaje que tenían al fondo del cuarto al lado del armario de las tollas.

Se quitó loas vaqueros negros que se le ajustaban un poco y luego los boxers blancos se miró la cara en el espejo y se sonrió. Muchas veces después de lo sucedido en su anterior ciudad se había obligado a forzar una sonrisa en su rostro.

¡Qué patético se veía, pensó, allí de pié, desnudo frente a un espejo sonriéndole a su propio reflejo. Cerró los ojos y se dejó viajar mientras deshacía su larga trenza acastañada. Estaba apunto de meterse en la ducha cuando su madre golpeó la puerta.

-Cielo te has dejado la mochila en la entrada ¿dónde te la pongo?

¿La mochila! Mierda , pensó¡había escondido el casco que Heero le había dado dentro de su cartera! No podía dejar que su madre lo viera.

Tomó una toalla que apenas le cubría la entre pierna y llegando hasta su madre le arrebató con elegancia su cartera escolar.

-¿Pasa algo?-Se extrañó la mujer.

-No nada- dijo sin aliento-Sólo es que no quería causarte molestias, ya la guardo yo.

-A vale, cariño.-le besó en la frente y una vez ella desapareció por el pasillo Duo suspiró con alivio.

Guardo el casco en una zona apartada del fondo de su armario y volvió al cuartote baño para intentar ducharse sin más interrupciones.

Permitió que el agua templada se deslizase por su esbelto cuerpo desnudo, empapó su larga ondulada cabellera castaña, que comenzaba a pesarle por la absorción del líquido incoloro y refrescante. Las gotas resbaladizas dibujaron el contorno de su piel blanquecina algo rosada y al pasar la esponja empapada en agua y jabón tapó sus contornos de sensuales músculos con la espuma que se producía al contacto.

Cerró los ojos bajo el gran chorro que escupía la ducha allí en lo alto y levantó las manos para apartar el flequillo que mojado, caía pegándose en su cara, abrió su boca y esta se llenó de un poco de esa agua clorada, luego mientras la dejaba escapar lentamente por las comisuras de los labios, limpió los restos de jabón deslizando cuidadosamente sus manos de tacto suave por el cuerpo joven.

Pensó en que esos sentimientos pertenecientes al pasado, eran eso, parte del pasado y ya era hora de enterrarlos en lo más profundo de su mente. Ahora, abrió los ojos y en la mirada borrosa qu ese dibujaba en los azulejos producido por el vapor y el calor, en ese momento vio aquellos extraños ojos azul cobalto que desde la primera batalla entre miradas le había robado el alma.

Duo sonrió sin darse cuenta mientras aprovechaba las últimas gotas antes de cerrar la villa, si Heero iba a la fiesta esa noche, no le importaría que lo acabara de conocer, estaba seguro de sus sentimientos.

Pronto llegó a su cuarto con una pequeña tolla blanca semejante a la que había usado cuando su madre le llamó.

Se vistió una camiseta roja y blanca con unos pantalones vaqueros, los tenis que comprara poco antes de mudarse y aun no había tenido ocasión de estrenar y se peinó como siempre, su larga trenza la cual ató con una cinta negra. Su madre a veces le decía que así se le cuartearía el cabello pero a él le encantaba ese peinado a parte de que era cómodo y como no tenía intención de cortárselo pensaba seguir peinándose así hasta que se quedase calvo.

Se despidió con rapidez de su madre, no fuera a ser que cambiase de opinión, guardó su móvil y algo de dinero en los bolsillos delanteros de su pantalón y marchó corriendo hacia la puerta del instituto donde había quedado con Quatre, al haber tardado más de lo pensado en la ducha tenía miedo de llegar tarde pues él normalmente era puntual, mentira, se sonrió antes sus pensamientos, pero no quería causarle una mala impresión al rubio.

Cuando llegó el muchacho de pelo claro ya le estaba esperando. Llevaba puesto un pantalón de tela algo ajustado de color Beige claro, una camisa de mangas cortas, pues esa noche hacía bastante calor a pesar de no ser le época, era de color blanco algo brillante, llevaba un colgante con la cadena de cuero, el símbolo era algo extraño pero a Duo le encantó, pensó que quizás Quatre lo comprara en una tienda esotérica o en uno de los viajes por el mundo que de seguro había hecho.

-Siento haber tardado- se excusó jadeante por el esfuerzo.

-No pasa nada- le sonrió- toma un poco de aliento, no tenías que venir corriendo- le ofreció una lata de refresco que acababa de sacar de la máquina de la entrada.

-Gracias- le dijo tomándola y sentándose en los escalones para descansar un poco- ¿Te importa?

-No que va si te lo iba a proponer yo ahora- se sentó a su lado- ¿estás mejor?

-Sí- bebió un gran trago y suspiró-¿por cierto que era ese secreto tan grande que tenias que decirme?

-¿Secreto?- preguntó sorprendido clavando su vista aguada en los ojos violetas del trenzado que volvía a beber.

-Sí, por eso quedamos antes, querías decirme algo.

-Ah, claro- se golpeó la frente y sonrió ¿dónde tengo la cabeza? Perdona mi estupidez Duo.

-Ja, ja, ja,-rió Duo-siempre te estás insultando.

-Más vale insultarte tú mismo que los demás.

-Tienes muy baja autoestima.

-Solo la que merezco-Quatre pareció ausente y triste en sus palabras.

-No pienses eso de ti. Tienes cosas muy buenas Quatre, yo me he fijado y eso que te he conocido hace poco.

-Duo, tú no sabes nada de mi.

-Me caes bien y eso me basta-Quatre lo miró extrañado alo que el trenzado contestó con una mirada de confianza directa a los ojos y unas palabras dulces y sensatas- si no comenzamos a amarnos nosotros mismos, nadie podrá hacerlo, tienes muchas buenas cualidades sólo que te cuesta verlas. Nos pasa a todos – le sonrió.

El joven rubio de piel blanca como la leche quedó perplejo por las palabras del muchacho que se sentaba a su lado, lo miró un rato, Duo, en realidad era un muchacho con mucha fuerza, se alegraba mucho de haberlo conocido y se que comenzasen esa relación de amistad.

-Duo- llamó su atención – lo que te voy a decir por favor, espero que lo mantengas en secreto aunque luego decidas dejar de ser mi amigo.

-Bien Quatre, pero ¿qué es eso tan grave que incluso me haría pensar en dejar de ser tu amigo?

-Yo- comenzó-yo, Duo, Yo-bajó cabeza totalmente colorado y dijo muy rápido casi de un tirón.-Duoyosoygay

-¿Qué!-exclamó Duo escupiendo con fuerza el poco refresco qu ele quedaba y había pretendido beber.

-Ya lo sabía- continuó el rubio cabizbajo- ya sabía yo que reaccionarías así.

Pero cuando se había levantado para irse se dio cuenta de que el trenzado se reía a carcajada plena.

-¿Te ríes de mí?- un tono de enfado algo disimulado se dejó entrever en las palabras del árabe.

-No-se explicó- me río de nosotros dos.

-¿Cómo?

-Recuerdas que yo también querías hablar contigo-continuó hablando sin parar de reír.

-No, la verdad no lo recuerdo.

-Es posible que no lo dijera-pensó el muchacho castaño.- quizás lo pensé. Pero bueno, ahora te lo digo.

-Suéltalo ya –el rubio parecía ofendido.

-Yo también soy gay, Quatre.

Se miraron y tras una pequeña pausa estallaron en carcajadas.

-Menudos nos hemos juntado- exclamó alegre Duo.

-Sí- se rió Quatre- Ahora ¿vamos a la fiesta?

-Por supuesto, my friend. Esta noche- miró al cielo- será especial.

-¿lo dices por Yuy?- preguntó pícaro el más pálido.

-Por ahora eso es un secreto; fan del arte- le guiñó un ojo.

Como Duo conocía el camino a la casa de Reelina no se perdieron y a pesar de que todavía no era el comienzo de la fiesta ya estaba la casa casi totalmente llena de gente y la música se oía desde lejos.

Había muchos coches aparcados por las cercanías y la nueva versión de la canción "We will rock you"( Gabry ponte mix) sonaba por los altavoces que Duo Había ayudado a colocar, envolviendo toda la avenida. Hilde, Trowa y Wufei estaban en la entrada, se saludaron con un gesto al llegar, ni se molestaron en hablar pues el volumen que alcanzaba la canción no les permitía entenderse.

Hilde agarró el brazo de Trowa y le hizo una señal para que le acompañase a la pista de baile a lo que el susodicho contestó con algo que debía significar que pasaba cosa que hizo que los ojos de Quatre centelleasen de manera ilusionada, Duo se dio cuenta y se sonrió ante el hecho. Wufei se sentó en un sofá esquinero con dos chicas de las animadoras, estaba con Miyu, una muchacha de pelo castaño largo y brillante, de ojos dulces y claros que causaba envidias por donde pasaba y con Darla, una algo más alta que con su cuerpazo moreno y melena bucleada provocaba mareos el más entrenado. Wufei apenas les hacía caso, solo las dejaba estar por que eran parte del cebo para su nueva captura. Hilde, mientras tanto, ajena a las intenciones del chino, bailaba moviendo su cuerpo lascivamente demostrando su escasa timidez.

Duo miraba nervioso de un lado para otro en busca de esos ojos cobalto, rogando que ese cuerpo moreno volviese aparecerse ante él, mientras Quatre y Trowa resonaban junto a la canción de Forever young.

Fue cuando ya pensaba que no iba a aparecer, cuando ya pensaba que no iba a aparecer, cuando su reloj marcaba las once y media, le vio pasar por la puerta tan elegantemente como si de un espectro se tratase, pensó que el tiempo de la estancia se ralentizaba mientras Heero seguía caminando con unos movimientos a la vez sensuales, elegantes y de una precisión sobrenatural; su corazón dio un vuelco al notar su mirada salvaje clavarse en él desde tan lejos, se encaminaba hacia el trenzado y en pocos momentos estaría con él.

La música cesó y las luces bajaron, un piano comenzó a sonar y Duo, sin apartar hipnotizado por los ojos de la vista embrujante, sintió que el momento no podía ser más propio; por su mente pasaron escenas que había visto en la tele visión, leído en algún manga o escuchado de algunas fantasías, pero el desencanto se rompió al aparecer entre ellos Reelina, Duo volvió a oír el murmullo barulleo de los gritos de la gente y su corazón pareció bajar el volumen de latido.

-¡Qué bien que por fin hayas venido He-chan!- comentó eufórica la muchacha.

-Sí, muy bien Reelina- le contestó sin hacerle caso- ya te he dicho muchas veces que no me llames así.

-¿Cómo He-chan¿Cómo no quieres que te llame?- se abrazó a él cariñosamente.

-Aparta Reelina- le dijo separándola con la mano.

En ese mimos momento el grupo casi al completo de baloncesto se avalazó sobre la muchacha levantándola y llevándola en volandas por el aire mientras canturreaban algo que sonaba como "We are the champions"

-Pero ¿qué diablos pasa?- exclamó sorprendida.-¡Heero, Heero!- le llamó.

Al fondo de la sala pudo ver como Wufei se partía el culo de risa mientras la señalaba y hacía una señal que claramente significaba "jodete". Reelina furiosa le gritó que si había sido él, y él ni corto ni perezoso asintió sin dejar de reírse de la desgracia de la ilusionada chica.

Viendo ese momento de libertad brindado inconscientemente por el chino, Duo se dispuso a hablar con Heero, pero este sin apenas esperar un segundo, lo volvió a agarrar con brusquedad por la muñeca.

-¡Heero!- su tez se tornó algo rosada.

-Sígueme al jardín, estaremos más tranquilos.

¡Al jardín, pensó, allí estarían completamente a solas. Sí, bueno, estaría menjor para confesarle sus sentimientos, pero quizás se equivocaba; lo acababa de conocer y…

Duo miró de nuevo a ese muchacho de aspecto rudo y salvaje que lo había guiado con maestría hacia las puertas del jardín, por un momento le pareció la persona más tierna y dulce del mundo, no le importó que el resto del mundo lo considerase un loco, borró cualquier resto de duda que se pudiera haber dibujado en su mente y sonrió ante la idea de estar a solas con él en una noche tan buena como esa. Heero no se había cambiado de ropa u aunque ahora no se podía ver su ropa interior con la facilidad de la vez anterior Duo no pudo evitar sonrojarse algo más.

Se pararon bajo unos sauces y el viento, algo más frío de lo que se podía pensar, recorrió las partes desnudas de su cuerpo, inconscientemente el joven trenzado se abrigó frotando suavemente sus brazos con las manos blancas que Heero no quitaba ojo mientras apoyaba su espalda morena contra el tronco de uno de los árboles llorones y cruzaba los brazos frente a su pecho. Exactamente no sabía por qué había ido a aquella fiesta, fue en el último momento, mientras miraba el casco que le había regalado el trenzado junto a la moto, sin responder el motivo que le podría haber impulsado a ese regalo. ¿Qué quería conseguir con esos presentes?

Duo carraspeó para llamar la atención de su acompañante cosa que logró con una facilidad sorprendente. Tras eso sus miradas se volvieron a cruzar y ambos sintieron una punzante sensación de añoranza en su interior.

-¡Qué bien que al final te hayas animado a venir!- se atrevió a comenzar la conversación el de ojos violetas.

-Humn- contestó con desánimo el otro muchacho.

-Bien , Heero, no me andaré por las ramas- se explicó con valentía pero manteniendo la cabeza baja y colorada hasta las orejas- tú me gustas ¿sabes?

-No- le dijo sin apartar la mirada del avergonzado Duo.

-¿No, qué?- titubeó.

-No lo sabía.

-¿Es una broma?- Duo parecía ofendido.

-No.

-Lo de "¿sabes?", era una expresión, no tenias porque contestarla…

-Yo no soy gay- le interrumpió secamente mientras su mirada cobalto parecía brillar entre la oscuridad de aquella noche.

-Ya, y alo suponía-tartamudeó nervioso-pero tenía que decírtelo.

-¿Por eso me regalaste la moto?- una mueca macabra y seductora pretendió ser una sonrisa en el rostro de Heero, cosa que hizo retroceder a Duo asustado ante el impulsivo movimiento-¿quieres comprarme con eso?

-No,no,no-Heero se estaba confundiendo, él no le había regalado la moto por eso¿o si?

Heero arrinconó al de ojos amatista contra otro de los árboles y comenzó a acariciar la blanca y suave piel de la cara de Duo, el cual reprimió en un suspiro lo que de verdad su cuerpo luchaba por expulsar.

La oscuridad los engulló como si pretendiese que ellos formasen parte de su secreta extensión. Se miraron directamente a los ojos, batalla cobalto vencedora sobre la amatista, pupila con pupila extendiendo el negro de su interior, penetrándose y fundiéndose todavía más con la noche.

El suave contacto de Duo, ese olor mezcla de dulzura, añoranza y secreto, lo estaba volviendo desconocido. La mano extrañamente fría contra el contorno de su rostro le hizo pensar en que por fin había logrado alcanzar el paraíso.¿Qué sucedía?

-¿Quieres que te lo haga aquí mismo?- susurró de manera sensual , apartando un mechón de su pelo castaño claro de su oreja izquierda.

-Yo- intentó disculparse-¿por qué crees que quiero eso?

-Tu cuerpo lo dice-Heero se apartó y dirigió su mirada a la parte inferior del tronco de Duo, donde cierta extremidad comenzaba a cobrar vida propia haciéndose lo bastante considerable como para ser percibida sin problemas para el ojo humano-No temas- se burlo de su expresión-si lo deseas lo haré.

-¡No!-gritó Duo, las cosas se estaban saliendo de lo pensado, eso no era lo que deseaba, pero por otra parte…-Heero-le tomó de la mano-¿Por Qué lo harias?

Heero le miró y luego volvió a aferrarle con fuerza por la muñeca pera después indicarle que se sentara en la parte trasera de su nueva moto y conducirlo hasta su casa.

El miembro alegre de Duo se animaba con cada roce contra el cuerpo moreno del conductor. El trenzado no hacía más que repetirse que eso era una equivocación, que tenía que explicarse, pero las palabras escapaban torpemente de su boca.

-¿Heero?- comenzó a lo que el susodicho contestó con un sonido seco- yo tuve un novio, era mayor que yo, un gamberro, una mala persona…

-Te van los malos tíos- le interrumpió sin apartar su seria mirada del asfalto.

-No-se excusó-él, bueno, fue mi primer amor, mi primer novio. Yo no sabía que era homosexual antes, él , él me enseñó- dijo avergonzado.

-Yo tampoco soy virgen- dijo secamente Heero.

-No, que no es eso. No llegamos a hacer nada.- Duo tomó aire y prosiguió- Él está en la cárcel, fue por eso por lo que nos mudamos en realidad. Me expulsaron del otro centro.

-¿Y?- exclamó con indiferencia. Frenó la moto y se giró-A mi también me expulsaron del anterior centro- se quitó el casco-lo cierto es que de varios.

-¿Por ser..

-Ya te dije antes que yo no soy gay- contestó de manera brusca dándole la espalda mientras caminaba alejándose del vehículo-¿no vienes?

Al sentirse de nuevo en el interior del pequeño apartamento de Heero y saberse consciente de lo que en breves momentos sucedería sintió que la bragueta de su pantalón estallaría en cualquier momento y Heero lo veía sufrir en ese maldito sofá de moda envuelto de manera interrogante en las sombras de la estancia.

Duo cerró los ojos y respiró profundamente para poder tranquilizar el subidón de hormonas que repentinamente le había atacado pero le resultó inútil el esfuerzo al notar de nuevo las morenas y frías manos de su anfitrión recorrer el contorno de su cuerpo provocándole una masaje extasiante al recorrer aunque vestidas las zonas más sensibles de su cuerpo.

-No sigas Heero, por favor- exclamó en un murmullo al sentir la presión de los labiuos del muchacho sobre su cuello, el cual contorsionó su cuello en un escalofrío deliciosamente incómodo- Mmmm, Heero, no, yo no puedo, sí, no, sí no- volvió a gemir al notar como el aludido le desprendía delicadamente de su camiseta.

-¿no puedes, si no te amo?- le preguntó con voz lejana. Eso no importa Duo, tú ya has pagado por adelantado- bajó la mano para desabrochar el único botón del pantalón vaquero y abrir la cremallera metálica.

-Heero, yo ahhh- exclamó al contacto de la mano fría contra su miembro erecto- yo no te regalé la moto por esto.

-¿No?- exclamó sorprendido el otro muchacho.

-Ya te lo dije- aprovechó un arranque de descuido del moreno para recobrar la compostura aunque cierta parte de su cuerpo y su mente deseaba continuar- yo te quiero. No se por qué, pero creo que tú y yo nos hemos visto.

-¿El destino?- se burlo Heero.

-El destino, el azar, amor a primera vista llámalo como quieras, pero es lo que siento. No quiero que me folles como a cualquier otro, quiero que me hagas el amor.

-Te recuerdo que no estaás en condiciones de elegir.-Heero parecía furioso por las palabras del trenzado- A mi no me interesan los hombres y menos tú.

Duo se rió ante la expresión de enfado de la cara del moreno, parecía ofendido.

-Eres un cielo He-chan- le abrazó con ternura.

-Has vuelto a olvidar dónde y con quién estás- la cara de Heero pareció volverse da otra manera y sus profundos ojos cobalto brillaron en un tono rojizo amenazante- ya te lo advertí. Le susurró colocándose sobre él y besándo fuertemente su pecho desnudo encaminándose hacia la parte superior.

-¡Para Heero!- gritó Duo-¡ Me haces daño, Heero, pro favor, me duele!

-LO siento Duo, pero te has enamorado del demonio. ¿Cómo escaparás ahora?

Duo comenzó a sentir muy en su interior el extasiante y potente beso de Heero sobre su cuerpo, tenía miedo, miedo a que ese dolor aumentase, pero no deseaba que cesase. Esa sensación de volar sin moverse, ese mareante zumbido que lo estaba dominando, ese palpitar que parecía unirlo más a Heero ¿qué le sucedía?

-No pares- gritó aferrando con fuerza la cabeza del muchacho moreno revolviéndole con furia los cabellos- oh, Dios no pares, más, más…

El cuarto comenzó a dar vueltas y los gruñidos de Heero parecieron diluirse en la oscuridad del cuarto, la fuerza del brazo del muchacho que lo deseaba, que antes parecía poder romperle las costillas había disminuido de tal manera que casi era inexistente. Ya no sentía el deslizar arriba y debajo de la fría mano derecha por su sexo adolorido y la respiración entre cortada y con mucho sueño.

Me voy a morir , pensó, después de todo voy a morir así Pero¿por qué no puedo pararlo? Un dolor punzante y desgarrador hizo quebrarse todo su cuerpo, voy a morir , intentó gritar, una y otra vez pero finalmente la oscuridad dominó todo su ser, y ahora poco a poco dejaba que esa sensación le venciese sintió, a pesar de que no veía nada, que sus ojos se cerraban lentamente, y…

Fin del capítulo 1

Continuará…

Notas de las autoras:

Kyo yuy:Espero que os haya gustado, los sentimos mucho si los personajes se van del guión que son en la serie, es que desconocemos como son en realidad, excepto por algunos textos que hemos leído sobre sus personalidades. Este capítulo aun no es del todo emocionante, pero os prometemos que capítulo a capítulo mejorarán . Os llevareis un mogollón de sorpresas. Para críticas tanto buenas como malas ( mejor que sean buenas)dejar reviews o mandarunmail. Arigato. Y hasta el próximo capítulo.

Se despide Kamui Yuy: de todo corazón que os haya gustado, espero que mandéis muchos comentarios o críticas, los adoro (en serio me encantan). Soy una aficionada a GW, a pesar de que no tengo casi nada ni serie, solo he leído algunos fics y algo sobre sus personalidades. Perdón si no supimos plasmar bien los personajes :P .

Bieeeeeeeen, para el próximo capítulo os esperan muchas sorpresas en lo referido a Heero¿qué es en realidad¿y Duo? Hasta me emociono yo y todo.

Dejo de enrollarme y me despido, gracias por leernos.

Este fic está escrito entre Kyo y Kamui yuy, las hermnas yuy , esperemos que les guste


End file.
